


13 Boys 1 Chat

by changwoncat



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwoncat/pseuds/changwoncat
Summary: As it says on the tin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly Updates!
> 
> The Room Arrangements according to my brain
> 
> DORM 1- TOP FLOOR  
> Room 1- DK  
> Room 2- Joshua  
> Room 3- Jeonghan  
> Room 4- Seungkwan, Dino & Jun
> 
> DORM 2- BOTTOM FLOOR  
> Room 5- Vernon & Hoshi  
> Room 6- S.Coups & Wonwoo  
> Room 7- The8  
> Room 8- Mingyu & Woozi

Seungcheol added 12 people to this chat (Jan 1st 2018)

Jeonghan: Why is there a new group?

Seungkwan: New year, new chat?

Seungcheol: This is Wonwoo

Seungcheol: Hyung said he just felt like it

Joshua: Where are you two?

Wonwoo: Dorm

Jeonghan: Coups- ya why aren’t you replying yourself?

Jeonghan: Are you afraid of me?

Jeonghan: I’m coming down to your dorm now

Mingyu: LOL

Seungcheol: I WAS PLAYING A GAME. DON’T COME DOWN. I’M PLAYING ANOTHER GAME

Jeonghan: I’m bored

Dino: Hyung, wanna go to the spa with me and Eissa hyung?

Jeonghan: Nah, I think I’ll just sleep

Seungkwan: He always does this

Jun: Hoshi-hyung is surprisingly quiet

Dino: Jun hyung, how is China?

Seungkwan: He’s at his parents’ house. Joshua hyung and I are here too

Seungkwan: Just went into his room. He’s sleeping

Jun: I’ve slept for two days straight

Vernon: Try out some new restaurants so when we go there you can recommend us stuff

Minghao: Bring back herbal medicine for me

Seokmin: GUYS I THINK I’M LOST!!!!!

Mingyu: Where are u?

Jeonghan: He just said he’s lost Mingyu…. That means he doesn’t know where he is

Seokmin: I was going to the aquarium but I think I got out at the wrong stop

Dino: Seokim hyung is on a date?

Mingyu: SOEOKMIN YOU ON A DATE??!!!???

Seokmin: No

Seokmin: Guys, I’m scared

Seokmin: What if there are fans?

Mingyu: Then, ask them for directions?

Jun: Who is he on a date with?

Dino: I bet it’s Yuju noona from G-FRIEND

Mingyu: Nah, they were just classmates

Mingyu: I think

Jeonghan: Who u with Seokminnie?

Seokmin: I’m alone

Jihoon: You’ve been using the subway since middle school. How did u manage to get lost?

Seungcheol: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS

Seungcheol: I just remembered that’s why I made this chat

Dino: Happy New Year hyung

Seungkwan: HAPPY NEW YEAR OUR PRECIOUS MEMBERS!!!!

Vernon: Happy new year guys

Mingyu: Remember to watch Weekly Idol. I’m on the new year special

Mingyu: Is Seungkwan drunk?

Seokmin: Ah, I got out at the wrong stop

Seokmin: I think I’ll just come home instead

Seungkwan: I love you Mingyu hyung

Seungkwan: this is the only time you’ll hear this. So appreciate it well

Joshua: Yeah, he’s drunk

Soonyoung: You guys

Soonyoung: are

Soonyoung: so

Soonyoung: loud

Jun: HE’S AWAKE

Soonyoung: Hey Junie, how’s China?

Jun: scroll up

Soonyoung: Happy new year everybody

Soonyoung: Yah, why isn’t anybody replying?

Soonyoung: Jeon Wonwoo, you didn’t wish me a happy new year

Soonyoung: Kim Mingyu, you didn’t wish me a happy new year

Wonwoo: You’re lying. I texted everybody ‘happy new year’ at midnight

Jihoon: Check ur messages

Seungcheol: Where is Mingyu?

Seungcheol: Is he out with his friends?

Jihoon: I can smell him cooking from my room

Seungcheol: Oy Mingyu, what are u cooking?

Jeonghan: Call me when you’re done cooking. I’ll come down to eat

Wonwoo: smells like ramen

Dino: let us know if to bring back food when we’re coming

Jeonghan: is it ramen?

Seungcheol: He’s in our room. It is ramen. The good homemade kind

Jun: My mouth is watering from all the way in China

Seungcheol: he says it’s just for Wonwoo

Jeonghan: Wonwoo wife him up fast!

Seungcheol: They’re just sitting on the bed and Mingyu is feeding him

Jeonghan: DISGUSTING!

Vernon: Why are you narrating this?

Seungkwan: PLZ TELL US MOAR

Joshua: Take a nap Seungkwan. You don’t look so good

Seungkwan: I LOOK GREAEAT

Seungcheol: They’re still eating.

Seungcheol: He was kidding. There’s enough ramen for everybody in this dorm.

Seungcheol: He says if you’re not living here then find your own food

Jeonghan: Meanie

Seungkwan: AYYY MEANIE

Vernon: I’m leaving the dorm now. Gonna meet my parents

Seungcheol: Staying the night there?

Vernon: Yep

Seungkwan: WAIAIT FOR MEEEE. I WEANNA GO TOO

Vernon: Seungkwan you’re not at the dorm

Seungkwan: AIGOO MY VERNON HE’S SO CUTE!!!!!!

Joshua: Seungkwan is petting my hair rn

Jeonghan: Seokminnie is that you?

Jeonghan: come take a nap with hyung

Jeonghan: I forgive you for not inviting hyung along with you to the aquarium

Seokmin: Hyung…. Ok I’m coming

Jihoon: Vernon left his headphones on his bed. How is he gonna survive the rest of the day?

Mingyu: He has several pairs. They keep appearing from everywhere

Vernon: I’m at the park with my sister. I don’t need it

Seungkwan: I MISS YOUR SISTER SAY HI FROM ME SEUNGKWAN HER FAVORITE OPPA

Vernon: Will do

Wonwoo: I feel like going to the aquarium

Seokmin: WONWOO HYUNG!!!! YOU COULD’VE JUST GONE WITH MEEEEE

Mingyu: Let’s go to the aquarium

Seokmin: Oh it’s a date. I see how it is

Seungcheol: Wonwoo is blushing so hard rn

Mingyu: He’s so cute

Wonwoo: STOP

Seokmin: Jeonghan hyung just fell asleep again

Wonwoo: Wanna go to the aquarium with us Seokmin?

Seokmin: Nooo

Jihoon: Why would he voluntarily third wheel u guys?

Wonwoo: it’s not a date

Soonyoung: /SCOFFS/

Soonyoung: iTsSNoTTaDatEeeeee

Wonwoo: Screw you too

Seungcheol: Kids stop fighting

Seungcheol: Jihoon and I are going out

Soonyoung: YOU GUYS ARE DATING????!!!!!

Jihoon: What? NO

Seungcheol: NO

Seungcheol: No I mean we’re leaving the apartment

Soonyoung: THANK GOD

Soonyoung: I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK

Wonwoo: Why?

Soonyoung: ……. 

Soonyoung: WONWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wonwoo: LOL

Jihoon: What is going on with those two?

Jihoon: Also, I never agreed to leave the apartment

Wonwoo: I’m turning my phone off now. Don’t call me

Soonyoung: ENJOY UR DATEEEE

Wonwoo: U really wanna play rn?

Soonyoung: Nope

Soonyoung: Going

Soonyoung: BYE

Mingyu: You can reach me if u need to

Seungcheol: I want cotton candy. They sell it at the convenience store. Jihoon?

Jihoon: Alright

Seokmin: Bring me back one. You can come hang out with me while Jeonghan hyung sleeps

Seungcheol: K. we’ll be there in a few


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw each chapter can be read as a stand-alone

(LOCATION- HOTEL FOR JAPAN TOUR DAY 1)

Seungkwan: Manager hyung bought snacks for us. It’s in me and Seokmin hyung’s room. 

Seokmin: Come quickly or Vocal Unit is gonna eat it out! We’re all here

Joshua: I’m not there tho…

Seungkwan: Sorry hyung

Mingyu: Can’t. Minghao and I are working on our paintings

Wonwoo: Joshua hyung and I are watching anime

Jihoon: Which anime?

Wonwoo: Yuri On Ice

Joshua: Won’t it be cool if a figure skater used our music in a performance? That’s my dream

Seungcheol: How is Minghao’s back? Is he getting any pain?

Mingyu: He says it’s a little sore

Seungcheol: Let’s all get some rest early. We have interviews before the concert tomorrow.

Seungkwan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqDjp51DZ-0

Jihoon: Why are you sending that here?

Seungkwan: Oops I meant to send that to my sister

Jun: Why?

Soonyoung: Vernon looks so cool here

Vernon: I always look cool onstage

Jun: Oh, that’s why

Seungkwan: Yes Vernon is cool. We get it

Jeonghan: LOL he’s annoyed with himself cuz he got caught out

Seungkwan: You all know that I love him. Why are you making such a big deal about it?

Jeonghan: We’re not the ones making a big deal about it

Seungcheol: Jeonghan is just teasing you. Ignore him

Vernon: Jihoon hyung, when are you coming back to our room?

Jihoon: Soon. Why?

Vernon: There’s this new song I wanna show you

 

LOCATION: DORM

Seungcheol: Wonwoo and I just slaughtered Ren hyung and Jonghyun hyung in a game

Chan: Congratulations hyung. We’re proud of you

Mingyu: LOL that sarcasm

Seungkwan: Why did I just get a text from Ren hyung saying ‘I’m coming over to kill ur members’?

Seungkwan: Oh, that’s why

Wonwoo: Is he really coming here?

Seungkwan: He sounded serious

Seungcheol: We’re out of food. We have nothing to feed our guest

Jihoon: It’s not like anybody cooks here

Mingyu: Excuse me. I cook

Seungkwan: Oh, I thought that was just for your image

Mingyu: BOO SEUNGKWAN WHO MADE YOU SEAWEED SOUP ON YOUR BIRTHDAY???!!!

Soonyoung: Jihoon cooks sometimes

Minghao: I cook too

Mingyu: Minghao is the only person who helps me cook. The rest of you are useless

Jihoon: I’m calling manager hyung and telling him with need groceries

Seungcheol: Who wants to go shopping with manager hyung?

Seungcheol: Anybody?

Seungcheol: Are you all ignoring me?

Jun: I’ll go

Seungkwan: Jun hyung is so nice

Jun: Just help me bring up the stuff when I get back. I’m not making two trips

Mingyu: I’m downstairs about to do laundry and someone left a bunch of clothes in the dryer. Whoever it is come and get your clothes

Seungkwan: It wasn’t me

Mingyu: It was Jihoon hyung

Seungkwan: You should’ve known. It’s not the first time he’s done this

Mingyu: You all know that today is chore day right?

Minghao: I’m cleaning the kitchen right now

Jeonghan: I’ll take out the trash

Joshua: I’ll watch Jeonghan take out the trash

Mingyu: Or you can clean your own dorm?

Joshua: No I want to see if he actually knows how to take out the trash

Seokmin: LOL take a picture

Mingyu: I’m not taking out our trash. I’ve done it for the last month. Someone else do it

Seungcheol: On it

Wonwoo: Shouldn’t you be hiding in our room from Ren hyung?

Seungcheol: Right. I’ll do it later Mingyu

Mingyu: Do it now

Seungkwan: He’s so bossy

Wonwoo: Don’t worry I’ll do it

Wonwoo: I just went up to the other dorm and Ren hyung is already there

Wonwoo: Seungkwan didn’t even say anything

Seungcheol: What are they doing?

Wonwoo: watching old episodes of Goblin

Joshua: Jun is back and he bought me my favorite juice. He is so thoughtful

Jun: It’s no problem hyung. I just remembered its ur favorite

Jun: Manager hyung is downstairs with the other dorm’s groceries. One of you should go get it

Jihoon: Ok

Wonwoo: On it

Seungcheol: Did he know what to get us? One of you should’ve gone with him

Jihoon: I sent him a picture of the list Mingyu has up on the fridge

Mingyu: Someone else’s laundry got into my laundry basket but I don’t know whose it is

Jihoon: It’s probably somebody lazy

Mingyu: So, it’s you hyung?

Mingyu: I recognize these two shirts that look exactly the same but I’m not gonna call names

Wonwoo: It’s obviously Seokmin

Mingyu: I also spot two pairs of pants and a blue tracksuit that belongs to one Jeon Wonwoo

Wonwoo: It’s Jeon Wonwoo hyung

Mingyu: Seokmin doesn’t even live here. How did his laundry get in?

Seokmin: We roomed together recently

Seungkwan: Wow, Mingyu wouldn’t even do his own boyfriend’s laundry? SMH. So selfish

Mingyu: ………

Seungkwan: That wasn’t me. Ren hyung stole my phone for a minute

Mingyu: Does the whole company know we’re dating????

Seungcheol: Everyone should be doing their own laundry

Seokmin: Hyung, some of us don’t have laundry because you steal our stuff

Seungcheol: It was one pair of socks 

Seungkwan: Or so he says

Mingyu: Is that Ren hyung again?

Seungkwan: Yes. HELLO SEVENTEEN MEMBERS. IT’S REN SUNBAENIM. HOW YOU BEEN?

Seungkwan: Also, Mingyu we’ve known since pre-debut

Jeonghan: The only sunbaenim we know is Mingyu sunbaenim

Mingyu: Please don’t start that again

Seungkwan: Too late. Seungkwan just told me the story

Mingyu: We weren’t dating then tho

Seungkwan: Man, I miss messing with you guys in the practice room. You were so small

Seungkwan: @Mingyu Well it sure looked like you were

Mingyu: We don’t miss it at all

Chan: One time Baekho hyung nearly broke my hand playing around

Mingyu: And he’s just gotten bigger. Imagine what he can do now

Seungkwan: I should invite him over

Seungcheol: Or you can go back to your own dorm?

Seungkwan: Nah, its cleaning day over there so we all left

Mingyu: Then who’s cleaning the dorm?

Seungkwan: No one Mingyu

Mingyu: Minhyun hyung is going to come back to a jungle

Seungkwan: Finally got my phone back

Seungkwan: Heads up Ren hyung is coming down to your dorm

Mingyu: Still doing laundry

Seungcheol: I locked my door. He can’t get in

Minghao: There’s a NU’EST member here and he’s pounding on Seungcheol hyung’s door

Vernon: Hyung, please open it. Jihoon hyung and I are trying to concentrate

Seungkwan: What are you doing?

Vernon: Writing a song

Seungkwan: about me?

Seokmin: is this flirting?

Vernon: about life

Seungkwan: got it. It’s about me then

Jihoon: It’s not about you.

Jihoon: Is everybody working on ideas for their solo yet?

Jeonghan: I’ve got some ideas

Jihoon: Good. We need to start writing and going to the studio soon

Jihoon: NOW EVERYONE GET OFF THE CHAT. WE NEED TO CONCENTRATE AND THIS VIBRATING IS NOT HELPING

Chan: there’s an off button on ur phone u know?

Seungkwan: lol u sound like jeonghan hyung sometimes

Jeonghan: I would never be this disrespectful to jihoon. I know not to get on the wrong side of the person that determines the success of my career

Seungkwan: ALL HAIL JIHOON HYUNG!!!!!

Jeonghan: SALUTE

Seokmin: SALUTE

Jihoon: why do u guys seem to think I have so much power?

Jeonghan: that’s because you’re precious to us

Chan: so precious

Chan: does our precious jihoon hyung need anything to drink? Eat? A massage perhaps?

Seungkwan: way to be a suck up maknae

Jeonghan: I’m proud of his newfound self-preservation skills

Jun: I’ve got all 3 taken care off

Seungkwan: why is jun hyung a saint?

Minghao: I think the better question is why are there 24 packs of tomato ramen in the cupboard???

Jun: it’s my favourite. It’s really good so I bought it for all of you too

Wonwoo: there’s also two 12 packs of capri sun

Jun: you and Joshua hyung both said u were feeling nostalgic for it because u used to drink it in middle school

Seungkwan: I repeat, a SAINT

Minghao: with a spending problem

Wonwoo: thanks jun

Seungcheol: whose credit card did u use?

Jun: Soonyoung’s

Seungcheol: we’ll pay him back later

Wonwoo: where is he though?

Jun: at the convenience store. He said he’s avoiding doing chores

Wonwoo: well he’s not getting his money back. This can be his contribution to chores day

Seungcheol: agreed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! And yes this will be updated again on Friday as usual

Vocal Unit Group Chat

Seungkwan: Just passed by the practice room and performance team is fighting again

Seokmin: about what?

Seungkwan: I didn’t stop to eavesdrop

Jihoon: yeah right

Jeonghan: I am currently eavesdropping

Jeonghan: It’s the usual. They’re fighting over choreography ideas. It’s just Hao and Soonyoung

Seungkwan: what are the other two doing?

Jeonghan: I don’t hear them

 

Jeonghan added Chan to the chat

 

Seungkwan: Hello Channie. What’s up?

Chan: Nothing. Bye

 

Chan left this chat

 

Jeonghan added Chan to the chat

 

Chan: Hyung we’re kind of in the middle of something right now

Seungkwan: Give us the inside scoop Lee Chan!!!

Chan: No. We’re working on choreo right now. We’ll let you guys know when it’s finished

 

Chan left the chat

 

Joshua: We should probably focus on doing our part

Jihoon: What part? What are you guys even doing? I’m the one writing the lyrics. No one is helping me

Seungkwan: Hyung, do you want help?

Jihoon: well do you have any ideas?

Seungkwan. Yeah!!! I’m in the cafeteria. I’m coming to the studio now to help you

Jihoon: Anyone else coming?

Jeonghan: Sure

Joshua: Yes

 

1 hour later

Jihoon: ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW!!!!!! YOU’RE JUST MAKING NOISE AND I CAN’T CONCENTRATE

Seungkwan: Ok. See you later. Love you hyung

 

Performance Unit Group Chat

Soonyoung: This was a productive session. 

Soonyoung: You all did really well. 

Soonyoung: Bring that same amount of energy to our performances. 

Soonyoung: You all had good ideas. 

Soonyoung: Great job!!!!

Soonyoung: Even though we fought

Soonyoung; I’m happy we can all give out ideas freely

Soonyoung: It makes the performance better

Minghao: Thanks hyung

Jun: You did a great job too

Chan: Yes hyung

 

Hip Hop Unit Group Chat

Mingyu: Yo Vernon, you asleep?

Seungcheol: He’s sitting across from you

Mingyu: yeah but he won’t hear me if I talk with his headphones on

Vernon: I’m awake. Wassup?

Mingyu: Nothing. Just wondering

Wonwoo: Mingyu are you bored?

Mingyu: My head is hurting. I can’t think about anything to write

Seungcheol: I have writer’s block too

Wonwoo: Me too

Vernon: I’m thinking about what to write but it’s not coming together in my mind

Seungcheol: I’d say we should take a break but we’ve been here for three hours and not written a word

Mingyu: How does vocal unit do this? They’re probably already finished for the day

Vernon: They operate as one mind. 

Mingyu: It’s creepy

Wonwoo: Performance team is so organized. They’ve probably gone home already too

Vernon: I’m not moving from here until I write at least 5 lines

Wonwoo: Mingyu, wanna go for a walk? It might help

Vernon: Wonwoo hyung, gimme a neck massage when u come back pls

Wonwoo: Sure

Mingyu: We’ll take a walk to the convenience store. You want anything?

Seungcheol: Nah, I’m good

Vernon: TRIANGLE KIMBAP

Mingyu: Ok

 

1 1/2hrs later

Seungcheol: WE’RE FINALLY DONE!!!!

Vernon: WE WROTE A WHOLE SONG IN ONE HOUR. HOLY SHIT!!!!!

Mingyu: CAN’T WAIT TO GO HOME AND TAKE A SHOWER!!!

Wonwoo: That walk really helped

 

Seventeen Group Chat

Seungcheol: Did everybody have a productive day?

Vernon: It took us forever but we completed a song

Jihoon: You guys finished a whole song?

Seungkwan: Didn’t you finish a whole song too hyung?

Jihoon: ……..

Jihoon: No

Jun: It took us over 2hrs to decide on one move

Chan: *correction we fought for 2 hrs about one move

Soonyoung: So far the choreo for the pre-chorus is done

Mingyu: Wow

Mingyu: And we thought we were having a hard time

Seungkwan: You cannot force genius Kim Mingyu

Minghao: yeah, what Seungkwan said

Jeonghan: Agreed!

Soonyoung: So I have a story to tell you guys

Jihoon: This better be good

Soonyoung: ohohohoho it is sooooo good. It’s a sexy story

Joshua: can we not talk about porn here? Isn’t this like an official group chat? For work purposes?

Chan: LOL it’s not porn hyung. I was a witness to this story too

Soonyoung: yeah me and good old channie saw something today

Soonyoung: IT SHOCKED MY POOR HEART

Seungkwan: way to be dramatic

Jeonghan: I bet whatever he saw wasn’t all that good

Chan: I’ll take that bet. If you’re shocked by what you hear then you owe me 20 dollars.

Jeonghan: and if I’m not shocked you have to clean the dorm whenever it’s my time to clean for a month

Chan: Dammit

Jeonghan: take it or leave it

Chan: fine. Whatever hyung

Mingyu: get on with your story

Soonyoung: ohohohoho funny u should talk

Soonyoung: You’re a main character in this story

Mingyu: FUCK

Mingyu: DO NOT TELL THIS STORY!!!! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK FOR A MONTH!!! A YEAR EVEN! JUST PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON’T TELL THIS STORY!!!!!

Jeonghan: Oh it’s something embarrassing about Mingyu. I can’t wait to hear this story

Vernon: Maybe you shouldn’t tell this story if Mingyu hyung is begging for his life

Wonwoo: I WILL COME OUT OF MY ROOM AND CHOKE YOU

Vernon: …… hyung?

Wonwoo: NOT YOU VERNON. I’M TALKING ABOUT SOONYOUNG

Soonyoung: LOL Try it. My door is locked

Seungcheol: I just went into our room. Wonwoo is furious. I didn’t think his face could get that red. I’m not going back there tonight

Jeonghan: we can’t hide secrets from each other. We’re one group. Secrets can tear a group apart

Mingyu: THAT’S BULLSHIT

Jeonghan: Language

Seokmin: are you still going to tell the story?

Mingyu: YOU TOO SEOKMIN??? I AM DISAPPOINTED

Seokmin: sorry

Minghao: I’m falling asleep. Tell the story quickly

Soonyoung: Ok ok

Sooyoung: So after practice finished Chan and I were about to walk out of the building

Soonyoung: Then Chan said he didn’t want to go to the gym later so he wanted to just run up and down the stairs instead

Soonyoung: So I being the nice hyung I am decided to stay with him

Soonyoung: So we’re running up to the first floor and everything’s okay

Soonyoung: we reach the 2nd floor and things are ok

Soonyoung: but we reach the 3rd floor and decide to just sit down for a while and catch out breath

Soonyoung: that’s where we experienced something traumatizing

Soonyoung: so we’re walking along the hallway and come to a stop by the old recording room that nobody uses anymore

Chan: nobody uses that whole floor anymore

Soonyoung: right so I can kinda see why our protagonists thought that was a good idea

Soonyoung: so being the curious person that I am, I open the door

Soonyoung: And lo and behold I see two of our very dear members going at it

Soonyoung: There was a lot of grinding

Soonyoung: and tongue. So much tongue

Soonyoung: so I stood there frozen for a while not believing my eyes

Soonyoung: they didn’t even see me and I must’ve stood there for 5 mins

Soonyoung: so I closed the door and returned to our dear maknae to relate the story

Soonyoung: he wanted to see for himself so I said let’s give them 15 mins and then we’ll go and see if they’re done. I didn’t wanna traumatize the maknae

Chan: I’m an adult

Soonyoung: so 15 mins later we go back and it gets even more traumatizing

Soonyoung: This time they’re sitting on the floor and Mingyu is playing with Wonwoo hands and has his face buried in Wonwoo’s hair just sniffing him. And Wonwoo is smiling so much like I didn’t know his face could smile that much. It was a sight to behold

Chan: I gotta admit that was kinda cute. We stood there for like 2 mins until they realized they were being watched

Jeonghan: All I learnt from this story is that Chan and Soonyoung are into voyeurism and my schedule is about to be free because Chan is doing my chores for a WHOLE MONTH

Chan: Hyung, you weren’t the least bit surprised?

Jeonghan: I’ve walked in on them making out in the kitchen. More than once

Seungcheol: I’ve walked it on them making out in my room

Seokmin: well it’s Wonwoo hyung’s room too

Joshua: I think they’re cute

Vernon: yeah, they complement each other really well and they’re good for each other and good to each other. That’s the kind of relationship most people would want to have

Seokmin: Mingyu is being oddly quiet

Jihoon: he’s sulking under his blanket

Seokmin: Is Wonwoo hyung ok?

Wonwoo: I’m ok. Just disappointed that SOONYOUNG CAN’T KEEP ANYTHING TO HIMSELF!!!!

Soonyoung: BUT WE ALWAYS SAY WE HAVE NO SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER

Vernon: Maybe we should keep whatever we do with our significant others just between the people involved

Joshua: I like the sound of that. Wonwoo just know that even if you think us finding about these things are embarrassing they’re really not to us. We’re one family and we don’t judge each other. In fact we like that you guys love each other so much

Seungkwan: Wow, Joshua hyung that was so cool

Wonwoo: Thanks. It means a lot to us that you guys approve

Seungcheol: I’m muting this chat now. I’m going to sleep

Wonwoo: I’ll forgive Soonyoung in the morning

Soonyoung: Sorry

Joshua: Goodnight all

All: Goodnight


	4. Chapter 4

Seventeen Group Chat

Soonyoung: I just did something embarrassing

Seungkwan: Story of your life

Wonwoo: What happened?

Soonyoung: I was in the studio with Jihoon so I thought I’d do something nice so I left to buy him coffee

Soonyoung: when I opened the door I just tripped on air and fell down and spilled the coffee over myself

Chan: hyung are you ok?

Soonyoung: It’s just my ego that’s bruised Channie

Seungkwan: lol was the coffee hot?

Soonyoung: Noooo. Thank God it wasn’t

Soonyoung: Anyway that wasn’t even the most embarrassing part

Seungkwan: how??? You just fell in front of your crush

Soonyoung: uhhh so he bent down to help me up

Soonyoung: after laughing his ass off btw

Soonyoung: and his face was close to mine so I thought he was gonna kiss me

Soonyoung: so I lifted my head for a kiss

Soonyoung: and he just said ‘what are you doing?’

Seungkwan: DAMN SON!!! YOU GOT IT BADDDDD

Wonwoo: you do realise he can see this chat

Soonyoung: no worries I’m deleting this convo before he can see it. His phone is off in the studio right now

Seungcheol: SOONYOUNG YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JIHOON??? WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING???!!!

Seungkwan: Literally everybody knows

Seungcheol: I DIDN’T!!! I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST FRIENDS

Seungkwan: they are just friends. Soonyoung hyung needs to man up and say something

Soonyoung: KWAN DON’T COME AFTER ME BECAUSE YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS PERFECT

Chan: What ‘perfect’?

Chan: those two could never decide on anything

Chan: yesterday they fought over whether they wanted bubble tea more or ice cream more

Chan: so I left and got bubble tea for myself and came back and they were still fighting

Chan: they ended up not getting anything

Seungkwan: Channie is wise. He’s like our relationship counselor sometimes. Hyung you can ask him for advice

Chan: No thanks. Leave me out of this

Jeonghan: YOU ALL BUSY??? CUZ I NEED TO VENT

Seungkwan: WOW

Wonwoo: Go on hyung

Jeonghan: YESTERDAY SOME GIRL AT MUSIC CORE ASKED ME FOR CHEOL’S NUMBER

Seokmin: ohhhhhh

Wonwoo: what did u do?

Jeonghan: I GAVE HER MINE INSTEAD

Jeonghan: THIS MORNING SHE MSGED ME ASKING IF I WAS FREE. SHE WANTED TO GET DINNER

Jeonghan: SO CHEOL IF YOU’RE FREE YOU HAVE A DINNER DATE AT 9 AT MYTHAI

Seungcheol: ………….

Seungcheol: uhhh why would I go on a date when I’m already dating someone?

Soonyoung: Who’s the girl?

Jeonghan: SIGH I’LL TELL U IN PERSON

Soonyoung: WAIT I HAD NO IDEA SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG WAS DATING SOMEONE

Jeonghan: yeah it’s news to me too

Seungkwan: WTH I THOUGHT JEONGHAN HYUNG AND CHEOL HYUNG WERE DATING EACH OTHER

Jeonghan: it’s easy to get confused Seungkwan

Joshua: ummm am I the only one a little confused rn

Seungcheol: No I’m just as confused

Joshua: you two need to talk

Soonyoung: about what?

Wonwoo: soonyoung worry about deleting your own messages

Soonyoung: right

Jeonghan: CHEOL AND I AREN’T DATING WE’RE JUST FRIENDS THAT SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER SOMETIMES

Seungcheol: then why do you always make me buy you stuff!!!!!

Jeonghan: Friends do that. Wonwoo is always buying Soonyoung stuff. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him buy Mingyu anything

Wonwoo: True

Seungkwan: YOU’VE NEVER BOUGHT MINGYU HYUNG ANYTHING???

Wonwoo: I used to buy him food when we were trainees

Chan: that was over 3yrs ago

Wonwoo: everyone’s a critic

Seungkwan: you guys are so weird

Wonwoo: what was the last thing you bought Vernon???

Chan: wrong question. He buys Vernon stuff all the time

Seungkwan: I bought him a new jacket a week ago when we went to the flea market

Seungkwan: yesterday I bought him a pair of fuzzy slippers that match mine

Chan: you bought him a bucket hat yesterday at the store too

Seungkwan: yesss see I buy my boyfriend things

Mingyu: all you need is loveeeeeeeee

Seokmin: Inkigayo is still going on. How are you texting?

Mingyu: with my fingers

Seungkwan: lame

Seungkwan: you clearly spend too much time with wonwoo hyung

Mingyu: wonwoo hyung who I loveeeee

Mingyu: who loves meeeeee

Seungkwan: ugh

Mingyu: btw he bought me a mouse pad last week

Wonwoo: because you kept complaining that your old one is falling apart

Seokmin: yeah that’s not really a gift

Mingyu: but it was what I needed the most and he got it for me because he loves me

Wonwoo: if I knew you were gonna react like this I wouldn’t have bought it. It only cost $5

Vernon: I just had the best meal of my life thanks to Jun hyung and Minghao hyung

Seungkwan: where are you? You guys have been gone for hours

Vernon: I’m on my way home now. We went to this art exhibit at coex, then shopping at the mall but we spent about two hours at the Chinese restaurant. All of u need to come try this food one day

Jun: Minghao and I are going to the café with Kyulkyung, Cheng Xiao and Yanan. We’ll be back late

Seungkwan: Enjoyyyy

Seokmin: so I’m still thinking about that girl that’s possibly gonna get stood up at mythai. What are we gonna do about that?

Jeonghan: seungcheol can go on the date and then tell her he’s not interested. Or maybe he’ll become interested. Who knows how this will play out?

Seungcheol: do I have any say at all?

Jeonghan: BE A MAN

Seungcheol: I don’t wanna go on this stupid date

Wonwoo: then don’t

Seungcheol: wow wonwoo that just solved everything

Mingyu: LOL

Seungcheol: do u have any advice mingyu?

Mingyu: uhhh get jeonghan hyung’s phone and tell the girl u can’t make it

Seungcheol: oh right. Thanks mingyu

Joshua: just a tiny problem with that plan. Jeonghan just left the dorm with his phone and he told me it’s switched off

Seungcheol: NOOOOOO WHERE DID HE GO???

Joshua: he said it’s a place he goes when he needs to recharge. He said no one knows where it is

Seungcheol: I KNOW WHERE IT IS!!!!

Joshua: Good luck! I think you’ll need it

Seungcheol: Why?

Seokmin: He looked really mad before he left

Seungcheol: ok well I’ll see you guys if I survive. Bye

Soonyoung: Seungcheol hyung u still here?

Wonwoo: no he left already

Soonyoung: good

Soonyoung: how much y’all wanna bet they say they’re dating when they come back?

Chan: I’m in

Mingyu: I think Chan might have a gambling problem

Chan: I bet they don’t end up dating 

Soonyoung: why???

Chan: because they both like to make things needlessly complicated

Joshua: astute observation

Mingyu: is no one worried that chan might have an actual gambling problem???? He keeps betting on things

Joshua: no he’s not at that point yet

Mingyu: how do u know?

Joshua: I’m keeping him in my prayers. Pre-emptive action u know

Mingyu: yeah sure I’ll pray for him too

Soonyoung: when u lose like I know u will u have to choreograph two performances for ideal cut concert

Chan: is this not a reward for losing???

Joshua: should we really play with our careers like that?

Wonwoo: we always do and it seems to work out in our favour so far

Joshua: true

Chan: Excuse me hyung. Do u think I’m a bad choreographer? Is that what you’re implying?

Joshua: no

Chan: no to which question?

Joshua: no to both

Chan: Good. Cuz I might put you somewhere in the back where your fans won’t see u for the whole performance

Mingyu: NO FIGHTING NO FIGHTING

Soonyoung: Sounds like Chan is ready to lose

Wonwoo: he benefits either way. What are you doing if u lose?

Chan: Going to the gym with me everyday

Wonwoo: HAHAHAHA

Soonyoung: I wanna lose so bad rn

 

1hr later

Jeonghan: Congratulations Soonyoung you just lost!

Soonyoung: oh

Chan: YESSSSS

Wonwoo: Get to choreographing maknae!

Joshua: so what happened?

Jeonghan: we talked and we’re not dating. We don’t wanna get feelings involved when it can be a risk to the group

Joshua: but aren’t feelings already involved?

Jeonghan: it’s not the kind that can ruin us. We care about each other like we care about all of you

Seokmin: so is hyung going on that date?

Seungcheol: no I wouldn’t want to put the group at risk with a dating scandal

Chan: well we’re glad u guys talked and cleared up everything

Jihoon: why are there so many messages???? Did one of u die?

Mingyu: no we’re all fine

Mingyu: well I don’t know about seungkwan. He’s been quiet for too long

Vernon: he’s asleep

Mingyu: oh good

Mingyu: I’m on my way home

Vernon: be safe on your way home hyung

Mingyu: I will. See u soon guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make Bi-weekly updates a thing

97 Line Chat

Mingyu: GUYS I JUST SCREWED UP SO BAD!!!!!!

Mingyu: JEON WONWOO IS GONNA KILL ME

Mingyu: HELP

Seokmin: OMG DID U CHEAT ON HIM????? I’M APPALLED AT YOUR BEAHVIOUR MINGYU

Minghao: what did u do?

Mingyu: NOOOOOO I DID NOT CHEAT! 

Mingyu: IT’S WORSE THAN THAT

Mingyu: So Wonwoo hyung let me borrow his laptop and it just fell from my hands and the screen is now broken

Mingyu: I’M GONNA DIEEEEEE

Seokmin: how is this worse than cheating????

Mingyu: YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!!! HE LOVES HIS LAPTOP MORE THAN ANYTHING

Mingyu: Can one of you please take the fall for me??? Say I lent it to you and you accidentally broke it??? Please???? Save my relationship please!!!!

Minghao: lol no

Minghao: Wonwoo hyung really should’ve known better than to lend you anything. You’re always breaking stuff

Mingyu: GOOD POINT! IT’S REALLY HIS FAULT IT’S BROKEN

Minghao: That’s not what I’m saying!!!!

Seokmin: I’ll take the fall for you if u want. He never gets mad at me

Minghao: Seokmin no. This is Mingyu’s problem let him deal with it himself

Mingyu: Seokmin you’re such a good friend

Mingyu: Minghao you’re the worst friend

Mingyu: I need some kinda excuse

Seokmin: where is wonwoo hyung right now?

Minghao: He and Jun went to feed the feral cats they’re harbouring by the dumpster

Seokmin: Crap! Mingyu is gonna die just now

Mingyu: THAT’S NOT HELPING

Mingyu: CAN SOMEONE STALL THEM WHILE WE FIGURE THINGS OUT???

Seokmin: I told Soonyoung hyung to go stall them

Mingyu: you didn’t tell him what I did right??

Seokmin: uh yeah

Mingyu: SEOKMINNNNN HE’S GONNA TELL WONWOO

Minghao: you’re right he can’t keep a secret. Guess you’re dead then. Nice knowing you Mingyu

Mingyu: I’m more worried about getting the silent treatment

Minghao: you’re so pathetic

Seokmin: we’ll help you

Mingyu: how???

Minghao: just go buy him a new laptop

Mingyu: right now? Can’t I just go get the screen fixed?

Minghao: is it salvageable?

Mingyu: no I really don’t think it is. I just tried to start it and it says the hard drive is broken too

Seokmin: did it fall from a building??? How did it get so broken?

Mingyu: I was walking with it to the living room and it slipped out of my hand, then I went to pick it up and tipped a glass of water over and that fell on it… then it slipped out of my hand again and crashed onto the side of the table

Seokmin: wow

Seokmin: this can only happen to mingyu

Mingyu: guess I’m gonna go to the store and buy a new one. Anyone going with me?

Minghao: No

Seokmin: I’ll come

 

96 Line Chat

Soonyoung: Mingyu sent me to stall Wonwoo because he broke his laptop

Jihoon: are you stalling him?

Soonyoung: lol no. I’m at a raccoon café. They surprisingly have really good coffee here

Wonwoo: Mingyu did what???????

Soonyoung: broke ur laptop

Jun: Wonwoo is speechless right now

Jihoon: how angry is he?

Jun: he doesn’t look that angry

Jun: he’s smiling rn

Soonyoung: that’s weird. He doesn’t smile at all when he’s angry

Wonwoo: I’m not angry

Jihoon: how? You treat that laptop like it’s your child

Soonyoung: YEAH MINGYU JUST KILLED YOUR CHILD!!!! WHY ARE YOU NOT ANGRY???

Wonwoo: he’s always going around breaking things. I can’t help but find it endearing

Jihoon: that’s the lamest thing I’ve ever heard you say and you’ve said lots of lame things

Soonyoung: young love is so disturbing

Wonwoo: I was planning on buying a new laptop anyway. A proper gaming laptop

Jihoon: you’re not angry at all?

Wonwoo: no. Mingyu is probably freaking out about this right now, just imagining it is funny

Soonyoung: yeah he thinks you’re gonna be so mad that you’ll break up with him

Jun: he’s clearly delusional since they’re apparently equally as whipped for each other

Soonyoung: don’t go home yet. Come to the café since I’m supposed to be stalling you

Wonwoo: we’re on our way.

Jun: I wonder what he’s gonna do about it

Soonyoung: Wonwoo text him and find out what he's doing

Wonwoo: ok

 

Mingyu + Wonwoo chat

Wonwoo: Mingyu what are you doing right now?

Mingyu: Nothing. Why?

Wonwoo: Do you want to go to the café with me?

Mingyu: umm I’m kinda busy. I took Seokmin to the mall to buy socks. You know how he can never find his socks

Wonwoo: ok

Mingyu: are you at home hyung?

Wonwoo: no but I guess I’ll go home now

Mingyu: NO!!!

Mingyu: why don’t you and Jun hyung go hang out somewhere? It’s a nice day out. Go to the café with Jun hyung instead. 

Wonwoo: lol ok Mingyu. I’ll see you later

Mingyu: see you. Love you lots

Wonwoo: love you too

 

96 Line chat 

(Later that day)

Wonwoo: you guys won’t believe this

Wonwoo: Mingyu bought me the exact laptop I wanted

Jun: #relationshipgoals

Jihoon: #mingyuandwonwooarewhippedforeachother

Soonyoung: #ireallywantedtoseemingyugetintrouble

(Half an hour later)

Jihoon: HOW MANY THINGS CAN HE DESTROY IN ONE DAY???

Jihoon: COME TO OUR ROOM NOW AND SEE FOR YOURSELVES

Jihoon: LMAO

Jihoon: Wonwoo was right this really is so amusing. I can’t even get angry at him

Jun: What did he do????

Jihoon: knocked into my shelf of cds. They’re on the floor now. The shelving too

Wonwoo: lol he’s on the floor cursing at himself

Jihoon: I may not be mad but he still has to clean it up

Soonyoung: Mingyu never disappoints

 

Seventeen Group Chat

Mingyu: To all those whose stuff I’ve broken today, I’m really sorry

Joshua: say you won’t do it again

Soonyoung: I don’t think that’s a promise he can keep

Joshua: say you’ll try to do better

Seungkwan: you should really watch where you’re walking. You’ve stepped on my legs many times

Vernon: you really shouldn’t hold stuff in general. There are usually tables in our vicinity

Jeonghan: are we roasting mingyu today? This looks like fun

Jeonghan: Never share a room with me. We’re just not compatible. 

Jun: sneeze into napkins not people

Seungkwan: what jun hyung said

Seungcheol: MINGYU DID U BREAK THE COFFEE MACHINE??? THAT WAS EXPENSIVE

Mingyu: I DID NOT. IT WAS NOT ME THIS TIME!!!!

Jihoon: lmao

Jeonghan: sure mingyu

Joshua: way to go mingyu

Mingyu: it really wasn’t me

Wonwoo: it really wasn’t him. I tried to make coffee a few days ago and it wasn’t working

Mingyu: See nobody even uses the coffee machine

Soonyoung: omg did wonwoo break the coffee machine?

Wonwoo: I didn’t say I broke it

Jun: is mingyu’s disease contagious?

Minghao: apparently. Since wonwoo hyung is breaking stuff now

Seungcheol: a package just arrived at our dorm

Seungcheol: oh it’s a new coffee machine

Seokmin: how???

Seungcheol: there’s a note from our manager. He accidentally broke the coffee machine

Soonyoung: hmmm Mingyu was innocent after all

Jihoon: I’d say ‘not guilty’ at the least

Chan: yeah he did break a bunch of stuff today

Mingyu: it was 2 things

Chan: 2 things too many


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are much appreciated! :)

Seventeen Group Chat

Jeonghan: let’s watch a movie

Seokmin: going to the cinema?

Jeonghan: no let’s watch one at home

Soonyoung: yeah I’m up for it

Jeonghan: ok. What movie should we watch?

Jihoon: Black Panther

Joshua: ugh not again

Soonyoung: why? It’s a good movie

Jeonghan: let’s watch something we haven’t seen before

Seungcheol: Let’s watch ‘Get Out’

Minghao: let’s not watch any scary movies please

Joshua: how about Coco?

Soonyoung: I’m not in the mood for cartoons

Jun: Love, Simon?

Jeonghan: maybe

Mingyu: let’s just go with Jun hyung’s idea

Jeonghan: ok we’re watching that. Come up to our dorm kids

Chan: I feel like watching an action movie

Wonwoo: well you’re too late with that suggestion

Minghao: we’ve already decided

Soonyoung: what do you want to watch Chan?

Chan: Ocean’s 8 maybe?

Seokmin: we’ll do rock, paper, scissors and decide between the two options

Mingyu: since we’re choosing I wanna watch Jumanji

Jeonghan: ughhhhhh

Jeonghan: just come up here and we’ll decide

Joshua: we’re out of popcorn here so can u guys bring some when you’re coming?

Minghao: We’re out of popcorn too

Mingyu: Who’s been eating all that popcorn???? We bought some recently. How can it be finished already?

Jihoon: there’re these two guys who like to play games all night. I’ve caught them snacking at midnight a few times

Wonwoo: I am lucky to have felt this betrayal

Seungcheol: there’s also this member who usually gets hungry at midnight and asks me to go get food with him. He eats the popcorn too

Mingyu: sigh. At least replace it when you guys eat it

Seokmin: I thought seungcheol hyung was on a diet

Jeonghan: he’s only on a diet during the day apparently

Mingyu: HYUNG!!!! YOU BETRAYED ME??? YOU TOLD ME TO GO ON THE DIET WITH YOU AND YOU’VE BEEN CHEATING ON IT??? I HAVEN’T CHEATED ON IT ONCE!

Chan: Huh. And he pretends to be drinking only that juice all day. Every time I see him he’s drinking a pack of it

Soonyoung: but hyung doesn’t need to diet

Joshua: yeah I get that he does it to lose weight for comebacks but it’s really not healthy. Cheol you should stop

Seungcheol: alright I’ll stop

Chan: That’s great. now let’s decide what snacks to order for while we watch the movie

Seungcheol: soy sauce fried chicken. The breast pieces

Wonwoo: I want spicy fried chicken. The drumsticks

Chan: I want garlic fried chicken

Jihoon: let’s order rice too

Seungcheol: didn’t you guys already eat dinner? Why are we ordering so much food?

Joshua: let’s get the fried chicken half and half

Jun: order from a place that also makes hoddeok. I’m craving that

Jeonghan: which fried chicken restaurant sells hoddeok too???

Mingyu: I don’t know any

Soonyoung: there’s none

Minghao: we can make our own hoddeok

Joshua: let’s make hoddeok with Nutella in it

Mingyu: yeah that’s really delicious

 

1 hour later

Seungkwan: what kind of fried chicken did you guys end up getting?

Soonyoung: Hi Seungkwan-ah! Are you having fun?

Jeonghan: we got cheesy fried chicken, original fried chicken and soy sauce fried chicken

Seungkwan: NO I’M NOT HAVING FUN!!!!

Seungkwan: What movie are you watching?

Jun: we decided on Love, Simon

Mingyu: cuz it’s gay like half of our team

Chan: are we just gonna ignore him shouting that he’s not having fun?

Seungkwan: thanks for asking Chan my only dongsaeng who cares about me

Chan: I’m your only dongsaeng in this group 

Chan: and I did not ask

Seungkwan: VERNON TOOK ME TO THIS STUPID HAUNTED HOUSE AND I WANT TO LEAVE BUT WE HAVE TO COMPLETE THE TRAIL TO THE EXIT AND I’M SO SCARED

Vernon: LMAO

Vernon: it’s not that scary

Wonwoo: it’s not Halloween. Where did you guys find a haunted house?

Vernon: a middle school here is hosting a fund raiser and the haunted house is their main attraction

Vernon: I honestly did not expect it to be this scary

Seungkwan: I’VE LOST MY VOICE!!! I JUST WANNA GO HOOME

Vernon: LOL He’s been screaming

Seungkwan: I AM NEVER GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU AGAIN!!!

Seungkwan: THERE IS A REASON WHY I PLAN OUR DATES!!! BECAUSE YOU COME UP WITH CRAP LIKE THIS!!!

Soonyoung: lol how can you do this? You know he hates this kinda stuff

Vernon: I really didn’t think it’d be this scary

Jeonghan: the real question is who goes to middle school fund raisers on a date?

Vernon: we just happened t

Vernon: sorry seungkwan just jumped and knocked my phone out of my hand

Vernon: we just happened to pass by one

Chan: lol what scared him?

Vernon: someone dressed like the man from texas chainsaw massacre

Seungkwan: IT IS SO LOUD IN HERE!!! 

Seungkwan: MY KNEES ARE TREMBLING!!! 

Seungkwan: THAT WAS A REAL CHAINSAW

Vernon: no it was fake. That was just sound effects

Seungkwan: IT WAS REAL!!!!

Seungkwan: We’re outside now. It’s finally over!

Wonwoo: Seungkwan, how would you rate this date?

Seungkwan: ahhh everything else was great. So 10/10. But this part is getting -500000 out of 10

Vernon: let’s go ride on the Ferris wheel later

Seungkwan: I think my legs are still trembling

Vernon: we’ll see you guys in a bit. Enjoy your movie

 

1hr later

Seungkwan: YOU GUYS WON’T FREAKIN BELIEVE THIS!!! WE’RE STUCK ON THE DAMNED FERRIS WHEEL!!!!

Jun: Wow, you guys are having quite an interesting night

Jeonghan: getting stuck on a ferris wheel can be romantic

Seungkwan: we’re not even stuck at the top like people in movies

Minghao: you can still make it romantic

Vernon: how’s the movie?

Joshua: we watched about half of it but then everyone wanted to drink soju and it got noisy so we stopped

Seokmin: then we played that flick the cork game and jeonghan hyung flicked it straight into my eye

Jeonghan: you’re making it sound like I did it on purpose

Seungcheol: then jeonghan started crying and that somehow made mingyu cry

Wonwoo: he’s doesn’t usually cry when he’s drunk

Soonyoung: he’s been rubbing his nose against wonwoo’s neck for half an hour now. He looks like a drunk puppy. It’s really cute

Seungkwan: let’s just kiss and get it over with

Jun:…… TMI

Seungkwan: oops

Soonyoung: so romantic

Vernon: bye. We’re gonna cuddle and try to salvage the end of this date

Seungkwan: YOU, CHWE HANSOL OWE ME BIG TIME FOR THE TRAUMA I EXPERIENCED ON THIS DATE!

Vernon: ok then I’ll go with you on as many dates you want until the day we die

Soonyoung: wow… that was so smooth

Mingyu: THAT WAS SO SWEET!!!! VERNON YOU’RE SO ROMANTIC. TAKE CARE OF OUR BOO. HE’S REALLY PRECIOUS AND I WANT HIM TO BE LOVED AND TO BE HAPPY FOREVER BECAUSE HE DESERVES IT!!!

Seungkwan: wow… mingyu hyung…

Wonwoo: he’s crying again

Vernon: ok Mingyu hyung. I will

Seungkwan: you’re so sappy

Vernon: you love it

Seungkwan: I love youuuuu

Soonyoung: ugh do this somewhere else? You’re sitting right next to each other

Seungkwan: lol we’ll see you guys later

Wonwoo: ok get home safely. I’m gonna put mingyu to bed now

Jihoon: Please let him stay with you tonight. He’s too whiny when he’s drunk and I already have a headache

Mingyu: NOOO I WANT MY OWN BED

Jihoon: Then I’m sleeping in the living room

Wonwoo: then where will I sleep? That’s my bed in the living room

Jihoon: you’ll figure something out

Mingyu: SLEEP WITH ME!!!

Seungcheol: STOP PROPOSITIONING PEOPLE ON THE GROUP CHAT!!!!

Wonwoo: he meant he wants me to sleep next to him

Soonyoung: well you already do it both ways

Joshua: sigh. Anybody who doesn’t live here please leave cuz we’re sleepy

Soonyoung: we’re going

Chan: clean up before you guys go

Jun: leave it, we’ll clean up in the morning


	7. Chapter 7

Seventeen Group Chat

Jun: Are you Mexican? Cuz you’re my Juan and only

Chan: Jun hyung??? Are you okay??

Wonwoo: well this is unexpected

Jun: sorry, wrong chat

Seungkwan: ohh

Seungkwan: WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘WRONG CHAT’??? WHO WERE U SENDING THAT TO???

Soonyoung: ohoho does junnie have a secret girlfriend in China??? 

Jun: No. I was sending that to Samuel

Mingyu: oh tell the kid we said hi

Wonwoo: this pick up line is so lame

Jun: it wasn’t meant to be a pick up line!!!

Seungkwan: coming from wonwoo hyung that’s a compliment

Minghao: it isn’t as bad as the one he sent me

Wonwoo: what did he send you?

Minghao: Can I follow you? Cuz my mom told me to follow my dreams

Soonyoung: LOLOLOLOL

Minghao: when I said he sent it I was wrong. He actually shouted that to me in a room full of people when I was leaving to go to the bathroom

Chan: LMAO

Wonwoo: how are you dealing with the embarrassment?

Minghao: I’ve had four years’ worth of training so I’m fine

Jun: have you guys really never used a pick-up line???

Wonwoo: lol no

Joshua: I didn’t think people actually used pick-up lines in real life

Seungkwan: unless you’re Jun hyung apparently

Seungkwan: WAIT! Vernon tried to use a line on me once

Joshua: was he drunk?

Seungkwan: lol no when is he ever? He was sober

Chan: well what did he say???

Seungkwan: I think it was something like ‘Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favourite’

Chan: LMAO

Minghao: that one isn’t so bad

Soonyoung: yeah it’s kinda sweet

Seungkwan: I bet wonwoo hyung uses lines all the time

Soonyoung: yeahhh

Wonwoo: just because I tell jokes that you guys don’t find funny doesn’t mean I tell lame pick-up lines

Seungcheol: lol then why are you protesting so much

Seungkwan: yo mingyu hyung has wonwoo hyung ever used a pick up line on you?

Wonwoo: he’s the one with the bad pick-up lines!!! Not me!

Chan: I can’t wait to hear this one

Wonwoo: one time he said to me ‘Can you touch me? I want to tell my friends I was touched by an angel’

Soonyoung: ewww

Jun: hmm kinda lame

Minghao: you’re one to judge

Vernon: actually this one time I heard mingyu hyung say ‘are you a 45 degree angle? Because you’re acute-y’ to wonwoo hyung

Seungkwan: LMAO NERDS

Soonyoung: HAHAHAHA

Wonwoo: hey soonyoung maybe you should try a pick up line since your love life isn’t making any progress

Seungkwan: WOAH

Vernon: OOH SHOTS FIRED!!!!

Chan: oh hyung what have you got to say to that???

Soonyoung: SLOW AND STEADY WINS THE RACE

Seungkwan: WRONG! THE EARLY BIRD GETS THE BIRDWORM

Vernon: *EARTHWORM

Wonwoo: I think it’s just ‘worm’

Wonwoo: Confess and you’ll have no regrets

Seungkwan: wow that rhymed

Vernon: he’s a rapper

Mingyu: he loves wordplay

Chan: he sounds like an oracle

Joshua: or a fortune cookie

Soonyoung: I’ll confess when the time is right

Joshua: is there really such a thing as ‘when the time is right’ or are you scared?

Seungkwan: wow this chat turned serious fast

Wonwoo: I think sometimes there is a ‘right time’

Soonyoung: oh jihoon just texted me to go eat with him so bye guys this wasn’t fun at all

Seungkwan: enjoyyyy ;) ;) ;)

Seungcheol: CONFESS!!!

Soonyoung: WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT! BYE!

Seungkwan: so how’s china?

Mingyu: always on the brink of a trade war with the US?

Vernon: wow mingyu hyung watches the news?

Seungkwan: you know that question wasn’t directed at you

Chan: it wasn’t even a funny answer

Mingyu: why do I ever say anything?

Seungkwan: yeah you should really think before you type

Seungcheol: lol mingyu can never win

Seungkwan: wonwoo hyung could do so much better

Mingyu: HE CAN’T!!!!! HE NEEDS ME TO OPEN BOTTLES FOR HIM!!!

Jeonghan: if that’s all he needs you for he can date anyone of us then

Seungkwan: mingyu breaks things all the time

Vernon: he’s good at fixing things tho

Seungkwan: he doesn’t clean his room

Vernon: he cleans more than you do

Seungkwan: he’s always harassing me

Vernon: you just pretend to be annoyed by it

Mingyu: STOP ATTACKING ME!!!!

Seungkwan: IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO TELL ME VERNON-AH??? YOU KEEP DEFENDING HIM, WHY DON’T YOU DATE HIM THEN???

Vernon: cuz he’s taken

Seungkwan: THAT’S THE ONLY REASON??!!!??

Vernon: ummm… and I’m dating you?

Seungkwan: I’M GLAD YOU REMEMBERED!!!

Chan: Mingyu hyung, wanna go for a ride to the Han river with me?

Mingyu: sure Chan

Vernon: see, he does nice things like that

Seungkwan: THEN DATE HIM!!!!

Seungkwan: Wait I just noticed you didn’t say anything about not being attracted to Mingyu hyung

Vernon: I’m not attracted to him… just like you’re not attracted to wonwoo hyung

Seungkwan: …… you got me there

Vernon: you’re seriously attracted to wonwoo hyung???? I thought you were just trying to make me jealous

Seungkwan: he’s handsome

Wonwoo: Thank you Seungkwan. You’re handsome too

Seungkwan: and he always pays me compliments

Vernon: do you think he’s better looking than me? Because I don’t think he’s even in the top 3 of visuals in this group

Jeonghan: who’s your top 3?

Vernon: Jeonghan hyung, Joshua hyung and Jun hyung

Jeonghan: such a good dongsaeng

Wonwoo: wow I can’t believe I just got called unattractive by you. I’m definitely in the top 3 in visuals

Jeonghan: wonwoo is very attractive tho

Wonwoo: hyung am I in your top 3?

Jeonghan: of course

Joshua: I thought you said your top 3 was the same as vernon’s?

Jeonghan: we’re all good looking

Seokmin: hyung why are you lying?

Jeonghan: my top 3 changes sometimes!!!

Seungcheol: you said I was in your top 3!!!!

Jeonghan: at the time I said it, it was the truth

Vernon: I’m curious as to who makes wonwoo hyung’s top 3

Wonwoo: Me, Mingyu, Vernon

Vernon: wow thanks hyung

Seungkwan: he always picks hip hop team members

Jun: if anyone’s still wondering, China is great. We’re working hard. I haven’t talked this much in Chinese in a long time

Minghao: he’s been mixing up Chinese and Korean all day and attempting to speak in English

Jun: That’s because Muel-ah doesn’t speak Chinese

Seungcheol: we should hang out with him sometime when we’re all free

Minghao: yeah some of us didn’t get to meet him. He’s a really cool kid

Soonyoung: EVERYONE SHUT UP

Soonyoung: I HAVE NEWS

Soonyoung: JIHOON AND I ARE DATING

Seungkwan: WHAT THE HELL???

Jeonghan: What was all that talk about ‘right time’ for then???

Wonwoo: apparently it was the right time

Mingyu: CONGRATULATIONSSSSSSS

Chan: Congratulations hyung

Seungcheol: Congrats guys! No messing around in the studio tho

Jihoon: Wtf? Do you think we’re wonwoo and mingyu?

Seungkwan: kinda seems like something soonyoung hyung would do tbh

Seungcheol: oh you’re here. I guess I can finally spill some details then

Joshua: what details???

Jihoon: he doesn’t know what he’s saying. There are no details

Seungcheol: Last year Jihoon told me he had a crush on Soonyoung

Jeonghan: wow that must’ve been embarrassing for him, having a crush on soonyoung of all people

Soonyoung: WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???

Joshua: you’re like his complete opposite

Seungkwan: yeah you’re noisy and he’s quiet, you’re clingy and he hates clingy people

Jeonghan: Jihoon is clingy to us hyungs sometimes

Joshua: by sometimes we mean rarely but it happens

Wonwoo: they’re both passionate about what they do and they spend a lot of time alone together so I can see how feelings would develop. They’re really compatible

Jihoon: stop discussing us like we’re not here

Jihoon: Soonyoung already announced it. Now let’s move on

Seungkwan: hyung this is the first time you’re dating someone. It’s a big deal!!!

Jihoon: there’s a first time for everything

Jeonghan: am I the only one thinking that there are songs we’ve sung that were probably about his feelings for Soonyoung

Seungkwan: yeah that’s a lil weird. My whole world view has shifted

Jihoon: STOP IT

Seungcheol: we should have a group meeting about this

Jihoon: everyone knows already. We don’t need a group meeting

Joshua: we should really have one. This might change things

Jihoon: this doesn’t change anything

Mingyu: we had a very uncomfortable meeting when wonwoo hyung and I started dating so I vote yes for this meeting

Wonwoo: Soonyoung teased us about it the most so it’s time for payback

Jihoon: Fine. Tonight

Soonyoung: Can’t wait!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twitter @minahshinki if u wanna talk


	8. Chapter 8

Seventeen Group Chat

Soonyoung: so I’m walking down the street minding my own business

Wonwoo: I doubt it

Soonyoung: SHUT UP MINGYU

Wonwoo: ummm

Soonyoung: OH- Wait SHUT UP WONWOO

Soonyoung: as I was saying

Soonyoung: I was walking down the street minding my own business when I saw two of our dear members out on a date

Soonyoung: PS it’s the two that always deny that they’re dating

Chan: and?

Jeonghan: and he marched into the café to accuse us of dating

Jeonghan: and he was so dramatic like he caught one of us cheating on him

Seungcheol: it wasn’t a date!!! Can’t I have lunch with my fellow 95 line friends in peace?

Joshua: then why wasn’t I invited?

Chan: OHHHH

Wonwoo: SUSPENSE

Seungcheol: uhhh we just suddenly decided to grab something to eat after a busy day out. It wasn’t planned

Seokmin: a busy day out doing what?

Seungcheol: I needed help picking a gift for a friend’s birthday

Seokmin: so you asked Jeonghan hyung to go with you?

Joshua: hey Soonyoung didn’t you do the same thing with Jihoon when you were trying to shoot your shot?

Soonyoung: EXACTLY!!!!

Jeonghan: Cheol doesn’t need to shoot any shots. He’s already scored 

Jeonghan: Multiple times

Jeonghan: If you know what I mean ;)

Soonyoung: EWWWW

Joshua: TMI

Jeonghan: you guys have such narrow views of relationships

Jeonghan: you can all stop meddling now

Vernon: what was Soonyoung hyung doing in town? I asked him to go to Myeongdong with me and he said he was going to sleep all day instead

Seungcheol: guess where he is

Soonyoung: VERNON-AHHHHH HYUNG IS SO SORRYYYYYY

Vernon: hyung, you’re in Myeongdong???

Jeonghan: he’s on a date

Soonyoung: I AM NOT ASHAMED TO ADMIT THAT I’M ON A DATE WITH MY AMAZING BOYFRIEND LEE JIHOON

Soonyoung: WHO IS CUTELY SLURPING HIS RAMEN

Soonyoung: AND SHAKING HIS HEAD THAT CUTE WAY HE DOES WHEN HE EATS

Soonyoung: I LOVE HIMMMMM

Soonyoung: HE’S SO CUTE I WANNA CRYYYYY

Wonwoo: Ulgo Shipji Anhaaaa

Chan: You can’t see me right now Wonwoo hyung but I’m side-eyeing you so hard

Wonwoo: Be careful. You won’t want your eyes to get stuck that way

Minghao: LOL 

Chan: That was just as lame

Wonwoo: You’re no fun

Chan: You’re not funny

Wonwoo: then why does everyone laugh at my jokes?

Chan: it’s you they’re laughing at. Not the joke

Jeonghan: Wonwoo-ya I think you’re funny

Wonwoo: Thanks hyung

Joshua: yeah I laugh at his jokes too

Seungkwan: only 95 line hyungs think wonwoo hyung is funny

Soonyoung: cuz they’re old

Chan: honestly they treat him like the maknae even though I’m the youngest

Minghao: you don’t like being treated like the youngest

Jeonghan: Chan I didn’t know you wanted to be treated like that

Jeonghan: then I guess from now on you’ll wash the dishes every night and clean the dorm when we tell you

Jeonghan: Channie nugu aegi?

Chan: Stop your shit hyung

Chan: I regret everything

Jun: soooo… I may have accidentally stolen a cat

Minghao: People don’t ‘accidentally’ steal things

Soonyoung: it’s not stealing if nobody owns the cat

Jeonghan: I thought you and Wonwoo just feed them. We’re too busy to look after a cat

Jun: … the cat has an owner

Seungcheol: I think one of us is allergic to cats

Joshua: which one of us?

Seungcheol: I can’t remember

Joshua: actually allergic or Wonwoo’s version of allergic?

Wonwoo: what’s that supposed to mean?

Jeonghan: it’s like how you hate seafood but tell people that you’re allergic to it so you don’t have to eat it

Wonwoo: I thought we all liked cats

Chan: hyung, why did you steal a cat?

Seungkwan: Eunwoo just messaged me. Lulu is missing and she’s asking us to keep an eye out for her

Minghao: OH MY GOD

Jeonghan: Who is Lulu???

Jun: ummm

Minghao: Lulu is Kyulkyung’s cat

Seungkwan: oh I just scrolled up. It was nice knowing you Jun hyung

Seokmin: Jun hyung stole a Pristin member’s cat!!???

Jihoon: you couldn’t be satisfied with the cats you already feed

Soonyoung: I am so disappointed in you

Jihoon: I might regret asking but how did this manage to happen?

Jun: I went to the Pristin dorm to drop off a snack I bought Kyulkyung from China. She wasn’t there but they told me to come up and drop it off so I did. The cat was right there so then I started petting it and when it was time to leave I ended up… leaving with it

Jihoon: sigh

Jihoon: just go give the cat back

Jun: I can’t!!! She’s scary!!!

Minghao: the next time she sees you I’d expect a roundhouse kick to your face as a greeting

Jun: EXACTLY!!! LULU IS HER DAUGHTER!!!

Seungkwan: I heard Lulu even has her own bed at the dorm

Chan: That freaking sucks!!! A cat has a whole room but I have to share with Seungkwan hyung and Jun hyung

Seungkwan: IT’S YOUR FAULT YOU’RE BAD AT ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!!

Chan: WELL YOU’RE BAD AT IT TOO SINCE YOU’RE SHARING WITH US!!!

Wonwoo: rock, paper, scissors is a game about luck. There is no skill involved

Chan: thanks for that very helpful information Wonwoo hyung

Seungcheol: Seungkwan can go return the cat

Seungkwan: WHY ME????

Seungcheol: they’d be less likely to kill you

Seungkwan: WHY???

Vernon: they think you’re a cute kid

Seungkwan: I’m older than half of them tho

Jeonghan: lol they still think you’re cute

Soonyoung: they don’t think of you as a man

Seungkwan: that is ridiculous!!!!!!!!

Vernon: it’s the truth tho

Seungkwan: I give up. Gimme the cat. I’ll go return it

Wonwoo: give us half an hour then the cat will be ready

Soonyoung: ready???

Seungkwan: the cat has to get ready??? Is it wearing clothes??

Mingyu: oh no

Seungcheol: WHAT IS THE PROBLEM NOW???

Chan: Wonwoo hyung just met the cat

Mingyu: yeah he’s not going to let go of that cat until he pets it enough

Seungkwan: Is the cat on my bed?

Chan: no she’s in our room tho. They’re playing with her on the floor

Mingyu: I have like 50 pics of wonwoo hyung playing with the cat

Seungcheol: DON’T SPAM IT HERE!!!

Mingyu: BUT THEY’RE SO CUTE!!!!

Seungcheol: I’ll let Nayoung know that the cat is safe

Jun: ok hyung

Seungcheol: Kyulkyung is pissed!!!

Seungcheol: they’re coming to get the cat in a bit

Jun: I’m leaving the dorm before they come

Minghao: How long can you hide for? She’s gonna see you the next time we go for practice since they’re practicing for a comeback too

Soonyoung: YEAH DEAL WITH IT LIKE A MAN!!!

Jun: NO THANKS. SHE’S SCARIER THAT ANY OF YOU WILL EVER BE

Jeonghan: but she seems so sweet

Seokmin: hyung, you seem sweet too

Jeonghan: thank you my sweet babo

Mingyu: that wasn’t a compliment

Mingyu: I think he was going to say that you seem that way but then we get to know you and see that you’re the opposite

Seokmin: yeah. That

Jeonghan: none of you appreciate me

Jeonghan: not even my dear best friend Seokmin who I hold so closely to my heart and share all my secrets with

Seokmin: hyungggggg

Jeonghan: I feel so betrayed

Seungcheol: I don’t know why you’re acting with all those facial expressions when they can’t see you

Jeonghan: you shut up. You don’t appreciate me either. You just want me for my body

Soonyoung: OMG

Seungcheol: I APPRECIATE YOU!!! LOOK I’M ON A DATE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!!!

Soonyoung: HA! SO YOU GUYS ARE ON A DATE!!!! I WAS RIGHT! I CAUGHT YOU OUT!!!!

Soonyoung: Soonyoung- 1, Jeongcheol- 0

Seungcheol: IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for your kudos and comments. They really do mean a lot to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Seventeen Group Chat

Jeonghan: Hey, how long haven’t you seen your boyfriend?

Soonyoung: I saw him today

Soonyoung: He looked great

Jeonghan: I meant Mingyu

Mingyu: a couple hours ago

Mingyu: why?

Jeonghan: do you know how long I haven’t seen MY boyfriend thing?

Jeonghan: A WEEK!!!!!

Jeonghan: Wanna know why???

Jeonghan: Because he’s always spending time with YOUR boyfriend

Soonyoung: ‘boyfriend thing’? 

Soonyoung: I see we’re still in denial about some things

Mingyu: uhhh what am I supposed to do about that?

Jeonghan: can’t you go seduce him?

Mingyu: and make a fool of myself in front of seungcheol hyung? I think not

Mingyu: Why don’t YOU go seduce your boyfriend thing???

Jeonghan: I don’t feel like getting up right now

Jeonghan: and I can’t call him cuz they take their phones off when they’re playing games

Jeonghan: I should institute a bedtime or curfew for everyone

Jeonghan: Hey, that’s actually a good idea

Jeonghan: then he’ll have to stop playing and do what I say

Chan: you’re not our parent

Chan: we’re all adults here. You can’t implement a bedtime

Jeonghan: Hush child!

Mingyu: What do you need Seungcheol hyung for? Is it important?

Jeonghan: adult things Mingyu. You won’t understand

Soonyoung: ooh sexy adult things???

Jeonghan: if you must know yes. People have needs that should be fulfilled and when they aren’t being fulfilled people tend to get a little annoyed

Jihoon: this is partly your fault. Just tell him that you guys are dating because he wants you to

Jeonghan: GASP!

Jeonghan: Is that my Jihoonie talking to me like that?

Jihoon: you know I’m right

Jeonghan: eung but dating is hard workkkk

Jihoon: sometimes it’s worth it

Soonyoung: Jihoonie I love you!!!!

Jeonghan: is this the first time you’re saying that???? On a group chat of all places????

Soonyoung: noooooo

Mingyu: lol Jihoon hyung didn’t even reply

Soonyoung: that’s cuz I’m with him rn so he just kissed me on the cheek :) :)

Mingyu: I never want to see Jihoon hyung do something like that

Jihoon: trust me, you won’t

Jihoon: now you’ve successfully distracted us from interrogating Jeonghan hyung and he’s escaped

Soonyoung: Dammit! He’s not online anymore

Jihoon: he always runs away when we start talking about this

Mingyu: maybe you guys should stop. You’re the worst at giving any sort of dating advice Soonyoung hyung

Soonyoung: Excuse me! I think I’m partly responsible for you and Wonwoo getting together

Mingyu: you told me to make him jealous. THAT DID NOT WORK!!!

Soonyoung: Whatever! You guys eventually ended up together any way

Mingyu: YOU MADE ME TRY TO FLIRT WITH A GIRL IN FRONT OF HIM!!! AND THEN HE DIDN’T TALK TO ME FOR TWO WEEKS!!!!!

Jihoon: why’d you go to Soonyoung for advice in the first place?

Mingyu: because at the time he was the only person other than me that wonwoo hyung was close with

Soonyoung: 2 weeks is no big deal

Mingyu: IT IS WHEN YOU’RE SUPER IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND AND HE STOPS TALKING TO YOU!!! I FELT LIKE I WAS DYING FOR THOSE 2 WEEKS!

Jihoon: what exactly happened? I wasn’t paying attention back then. All I knew was that suddenly Wonwoo was hanging out with me much more often and wouldn’t talk to you

Mingyu: so, I went to Soonyoung hyung for advice, he told me to flirt with a girl to make wonwoo hyung jealous so he’d realise he wants me. And I did that. I flirted with Yebin. Then Wonwoo hyung started distancing himself from me. Every time I tried to hug him he would push me away and he stopped standing next to me and pairing up with me for stuff. But we eventually worked things out. I didn’t confess or anything back then.

Jihoon: you flirted with yebin???

Mingyu: Trust me when I say that I’m relieved it was her and not some straight girl who would’ve ended up actually liking me

Jihoon: your ego is so big. I kind of want to kick you in the shin

Joshua: lol

Mingyu: Joshua hyung, have you been lurking all this time?

Joshua: yes. I was hoping one of you would’ve successfully kicked Jeonghan’s butt into gear over this issue

Mingyu: nah we failed again

Joshua: why don’t you do a nice thing and go seduce your boyfriend so seungcheol will be free to spend time with jeonghan

Mingyu: I wish I could! They’re way too focused on the game. I went into their room an hour ago and Wonwoo hyung just said ‘leave’ without looking away from the computer and Coups hyung told me to ‘GET OUT’

Joshua: Try again? For my sake? I can’t deal with Jeonghan when he’s like this. He’s been yelling for 10 mins straight because he can’t find where he put a pair of shoes and I know that’s not the real reason he’s annoyed

Mingyu: sigh…. I guess I’ll try again

Joshua: Good luck!

Mingyu: Thanks. I’ll need it

Mingyu: SUCCESS!!! One Choi Seungcheol coming up!

Joshua: Thanks. How did you do it?

Mingyu: I just told wonwoo hyung I wanted to cuddle with him and gave him my best pout and puppy eyes. He tends to fall for that combo

Wonwoo: oh

Mingyu: hyungggg!!! I really do want to cuddle!!!

Mingyu: hyunggggg

Mingyu: oh shit

Joshua: good luck again?

Mingyu: yeah

Vernon: hey where’d you guys go? I can’t find you anywhere

Joshua: we’re at the dorm

Vernon: no I meant Seungkwan, Seokmin hyung and Chan. I’m at the mall with them but now I can’t find them

Joshua: checked the music store? They spend hours there

Vernon: yeah I was just in the music store

Joshua: food court? They love the food court too

Vernon: they’re not there either

Seokmin: I THINK WE JUST LEFT VERNON AT THE MALL!!!

Vernon: Seokmin hyung, you guys left???

Chan: OHMYGOD HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN LMAO

Seungkwan: Oh shit!

Vernon: Seungkwan…

Seungkwan: Babeeee I’m so sorry!!!! Seokmin hyung called me to see something and then we just continued walking…

Vernon: you forgot about me???

Seungkwan: Noooo. How can I ever forget about you???!!!

Vernon: you literally just forgot me at the mall

Chan: we told the taxi to turn back. We’re on our way

Chan: LOL I’m still laughing so hard. I can’t believe Seungkwan hyung forgot Vernon hyung at the mall

Seungkwan: Hey you were there too!!!

Chan: but he’s your boyfriend

Vernon: EXACTLY!

Seungkwan: I’m so sorry!!! I’m really so sorry!!! I’ll make it up to you! I swear!

Vernon: I’m not that mad

Seungkwan: you shouldn’t be!!! I’m just remembering that you’re the one who wandered away first!

Vernon: is that an excuse to leave me???

Seokmin: Vernon we’re all sorry

Vernon: it’s ok hyung. Just don’t do it again

Seokmin: the taxi is here. Meet us at the entrance


	10. Chapter 10

Seventeen Group Chat

Seokmin: I’m starving

Soonyoung: Me too

 

1hr later

Soonyoung: No one cares about us

Soonyoung: I’m close to death

Seokmin: I’m seeing dancing chicken legs at the end of my bed. Help!

Seungkwan: sigh

Seungkwan: If you’ve been hungry for so long why don’t you go get food then!!!

Seokmin: Seungkwan-ah my favorite dongsaeng, do you wanna go buy hyung some food?

Soonyoung: PLZ SEUNGKWAN!!! I’M SO HUNGRY!!!

Seungkwan: I’m not at home

Soonyoung: That’s even better

Seokmin: yeah bring us food when you’re coming back

Seungkwan: I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’m at the noraebang

Soonyoung: BETRAYER!!!

Soonyoung: HOW DARE YOU???!!!!

Seokmin: I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR NORAEBANG BUDDIES

Seungkwan: No need to be so dramatic. I’m hanging out with my same age friends and Chan

Soonyoung: I’ll think about forgiving you if you buy us food

Seungkwan: HAHAHAHA NO

Seungkwan: you’ll forgive me anyway cuz you guys love me and I bring happiness to your lives

Seokmin: He got us there

Soonyoung: We’ll kick you out of BooSeokSoon

Seokmin: GASP!

Seungkwan: OFFENDED GASP!

Chan: What did you all say to Seungkwan hyung???? He’s crying

Soonyoung: Nooooooo

Soonyoung: Seungkwannie we’ll never kick you out!!!!

Soonyoung: Hyung is so sorry

Soonyoung: I love you Seungkwannie!!!!

Jihoon: what the hell is going on here?

Chan: Soonyoung hyung threatened to kick Seungkwan hyung out of BooSeokSoon and now he’s crying

Jihoon: Soonyoung

Soonyoung: IT WAS A JOKE!!!

Seungkwan: it’s ok jihoon hyung I’m just crying because I’m drunk

Seokmin: Seungkwannie we love you

Jihoon: yeah we all love you seungkwan

Seungkwan: I love you guys too

Seungkwan: I’m sorry. I’m just drunk. I think I’ll head home now

Seokmin: about that food?

Chan: he rolled his eyes. That’s the only answer you’re getting

Jeonghan: OMG JUST GET UP FROM WHERE YOU’RE LYING DOWN DOING NOTHING AND GO GET THE FOOD IF YOU’RE SO HUNGRY. YOU’RE BLOWING UP MY PHONE WITH NOTIFICATIONS!!!!

Seokmin: lol that’s funny coming from you

Soonyoung: aren’t you hungry too hyung?

Jeonghan: we’ve been eating fast food for weeks. I want home cooked food

Wonwoo: I’m hungry too

Jeonghan: where’s mingyu to cook for us?

Vernon: he literally just updated his Instagram with food pics. He’s out eating somewhere

Soonyoung: Tell him to bring back food for us!!!

Vernon: I did. He just responded with ‘lol’

Jeonghan: what a dick

Wonwoo: agreed

Jihoon: why is wonwoo saying he’s hungry when he just had lunch with me and seungcheol hyung an hour ago?

Soonyoung: BETRAYAL!!! IT ALWAYS COMES FROM THE ONES CLOSEST TO YOU!

Jeonghan: Never thought I’d see the day Jihoon would betray Soonyoung and so early on in their relationship too

Seokmin: I thought he was talking about Wonwoo hyung

Soonyoung: Both of them betrayed me!!!! My lover and my best friend!

Jeonghan: Wonwoo betrays him on a daily basis. It’s no surprise

Jihoon: stop calling me that

Vernon: umm I just walked into the kitchen and Jun hyung and Minghao hyung are eating kimchi jiggae

Soonyoung: WHAT???

Seokmin: Where did they get kimchi jiggae from?

Minghao: We made it

Jun: We told you guys we were gonna make it

Soonyoung: You didn’t!!! I would have remembered!

Minghao: just like how you remembered to show our choreographer the dance move I told you to?

Jun: OHHHH

Chan: BURNNNN

Vernon: LOL 

Joshua: what is this drama?

Soonyoung: HaoHao I forgot!!! I’m so sorry!!! I’ll tell her next time

Seokmin: anyone wants subway?

Jeonghan: we just agreed not to buy fast food

Joshua: we did no such thing. I want subway

Seokmin: Let’s go get it then

Joshua: Lezgetit!

Mingyu: I listened to you guys and I brought home pasta. Come get your food

Soonyoung: we didn’t say anything about pasta

Mingyu: Hansol texted me about pasta

Jun: I’ll have the pasta if no one wants it

Minghao: you just had kimchi jiggae

Jun: your point being?

Minghao: don’t come whining to me when you’re in pain from eating too much

Mingyu: Hansol do you want your pasta?

Vernon: I’m not hungry. Its Soonyoung hyung and Seokmin hyung that were complaining about wanting food

Soonyoung: Seokmin is getting subway for me

Mingyu: DID I BUY ALL THIS PASTA FOR NOTHING???

Jeonghan: in this group of thirteen men with bottomless pits as stomachs? I doubt it

Wonwoo: we’ll eat it later

Seungcheol: GROUP MEETING WHEN I GET HOME

Chan: omg what can it be about?

Jeonghan: just tell us now since we’re all online

Seungcheol: noise complaints from our neighbours

Seungcheol: instead of telling us directly, they told the company

Soonyoung: BUNCH OF COWARDS!!!

Seungcheol: just keep it down

Seokmin: but we’re not that noisy

Mingyu: Seokmin

Mingyu: who breaks out into song in the living room very loudly?

Seokmin: me?

Mingyu: yes

Minghao: who likes to stomp their feet a lot in their 3 inch insoles?

Seokmin: NOT ME!!!

Minghao: I’m talking about Junnie hyung

Jun: I DON’T WEAR 3 INCH INSOLES!!!!

Mingyu: That’s right it’s 5 inch insoles

Jun: NOOOO

Jun: I’m still 2nd tallest person in this group

Wonwoo: ahem

Wonwoo: I’m the 2nd tallest in this group

Jun: I’m tall

Jihoon: good for you

Mingyu: lol

Jihoon: what are you laughing about?

Mingyu: nothing hyung

Jeonghan: We talked about the jumping already. He stopped

Jun: Exactly!!

Mingyu: Wonwoo hyung yells a lot while playing games. It's a wonder some of us can sleep sometimes.

Wonwoo: It’s not just me. Seungcheol hyung yells too

Soonyoung: Wonwoo is really the noisiest person in the dorm

Chan: And Seokmin hyung is the loudest in our dorm

Wonwoo: you gonna give us awards for this?

Seungcheol: let’s just try to keep the noise level down

Seungcheol: hey wonwoo we should soundproof our room

Wonwoo: I don’t have money for that. U wanna do it?

Seungcheol: Fine. I’ll think about it

Mingyu: whipped

Seungcheol: you’re just as whipped

Soonyoung: you’re all so whipped for him. It’s embarrassing 

Chan: I’m not

Jeonghan: Run fast before you fall into his webs of seduction Channie. Hyung is already trapped too

Wonwoo: WTH

Seungkwan: HE LOOKS SO PRETTY AND FRAGILE AND CARES ABOUT US SO MUCH EVEN THOUGH HE PRETENDS NOT TOO. AND HE GIVES ME SELF ESTEEM AND LOVE AND I JUST WANNA STUFF HIS MOUTH WITH FOOD AND WRAP HIM UP IN A JACKET WHEN HE’S COLD AND TAKE CARE OF HIM!!!!!!

Mingyu: BACK OFF

Chan: yep he’s crying again

Vernon: uhhh

Seungkwan: HANSOLLIE I LOVE YOUUUU

Vernon: oh I was a lil concerned there for a minute

Vernon: I love you too. Chan plz take care of him

Chan: I’m trying my best. I just wish he’d stop randomly crying. The taxi driver keeps giving us weird looks

Wonwoo: That’s really sweet Seungkwan

Wonwoo: but I can take care of myself

Soonyoung: you don’t sound so sure about that

Mingyu: Lies

Wonwoo: I have shaky hands but I can still do anything

Mingyu: then why did I have to set up your computer???

Wonwoo: because you’re good with your hands

Wonwoo: plus you volunteered and I paid you

Jun: I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW GOOD MINGYU IS WITH HANDS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND PLEASE!

Minghao: he has a hand kink

Jun: Minghao!!!!

Jun: he’s lying. You all know what I meant

Soonyoung: Do we?

Jeonghan: you paid him? C’mon Mingyu can’t you do a nice thing without asking for money

Mingyu: I DIDN’T ASK HIM FOR MONEY!!!

Joshua: is it even a day if mingyu doesn’t get clowned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Jun is taller than Wonwoo.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Seventeen Group Chat

Joshua: Guys, we’re gonna be a little late to the airport

Seungcheol: Why?

Mingyu: Hip Hop Unit is already here waiting

Joshua: We need to go to the hospital

Seungcheol: WHAT HAPPENED???

Joshua: Don’t Panic! It’s just a little injury

Seungcheol: WHAT HAPPENED???

Seokmin: I accidentally hit Jeonghan hyung in the head with a rock

Wonwoo: How did that happen?

Joshua: You know how we do that thing where we hit each other in the face with random things as a game?

Seungcheol: Unfortunately, yes

Joshua: Well, we were at the restaurant and there was this bowl of eggs in front of us. Jeonghan told Seokmin to hit him in the head with one of the eggs

Joshua: only it wasn’t eggs… just egg shaped rocks

Seokmin: He told me to hit him as hard as I could

Seungcheol: wow you’re all stupid

Joshua: yep so we’re heading to the hospital first. Shouldn’t take too long

Mingyu: the flight just got delayed anyway

Soonyoung: Performance Unit has arrived!

Mingyu: Where are you guys? I don’t see you

Chan: We’re going to McDonald’s since there’s a delay

Jun: Is Jeonghan hyung okay though?

Jihoon: He looks alright. We’re just going to the hospital to make sure

Wonwoo: I want McDonald’s too

Soonyoung: Come meet us

Mingyu: I’m coming too

Vernon: I’m going to the duty free shop

Seungcheol: I guess I’ll just stay right here

Vernon: Good idea hyung! You can watch our luggage

Seungkwan: BUY ME SOME GHANA CHOCOLATE AT THE STORE

Vernon: Will do!

Jihoon: Seungkwan is getting kind of cranky

Joshua: Well, we are stuck in traffic

Chan: We all left our wallets with our manager and now we don’t have any money to pay for this food we ordered

Seungcheol: Where is manager hyung?

Minghao: we don’t know

Seungcheol: None of you have money???

Minghao: We’re keeping back the line and everybody looks pissed rn

Chan: Hyung, come save us???

Seungcheol: I can’t leave all this luggage unattended!

Jun: Leave it with your manager?

Seungcheol: He’s gone too

Vernon: This is strange. Mingyu hyung doesn’t go anywhere without his Louis Vuitton wallet. He likes to show it off.

Jihoon: Mingyu, do you have your wallet on you right now?

Mingyu: …. Yes hyung

Jun: Then why have we been waiting around so long???

Jihoon: Mingyu can’t help but say the truth when asked directly. Next time just ask him

Mingyu: I got a new credit card. I didn’t want to use it yet!!!

Seungcheol: Mingyu, just pay for the food

Seungkwan: When were you planning on using it?

Mingyu: I don’t know. I just wanted my first purchase to be something special

Seungkwan: OMG I THINK I KNOW WHAT IT IS

Seungkwan: SHHH is wonwoo hyung on this chat rn?

Mingyu: No. he’s eating

Seungkwan: Good

Seungkwan: You’re gonna buy a ring aren’t you?????

Seungcheol: WHAT

Soonyoung: WHATTTT

Seokmin: OMG WHATTTTT

Mingyu: I didn’t even answer the question

Seungkwan: Mingyu hyung, are you planning to buy a ring for Wonwoo hyung?

Mingyu: That only works when Jihoon hyung does it

Seungkwan: Dammit! Jihoon hyung is asleep right now

Joshua: Seungkwan, don’t wake him up!!!

Seungkwan: Why????

Joshua: Because Seokmin has been trying to take weird pictures of him and he can’t if Jihoon wakes up

Jeonghan: You’re clearly right about Mingyu. I mean look at him avoiding the question

Mingyu: Fine. I’m not planning on buying a ring

Chan: Soonyoung hyung just knocked a glass of water over Wonwoo hyung’s phone so he can’t go on it

Mingyu: Why are you guys being ridiculous??? He can see this chat, this isn’t a secret

Joshua: No offence, but we don’t believe you Mingyu

Soonyoung: Kim Mingyu, do you plan on proposing to my best friend????

Soonyoung: without telling me first???

Mingyu: No

Mingyu: even if I buy a ring anytime soon it will not be because I’m proposing to anybody

Seokmin: so you are planning on buying a ring?

Mingyu: … I don’t know

Joshua: I’m confused

Seungcheol: Me too

Mingyu: I don’t know what to get him for our anniversary

Seungcheol: and the first thing you thought about was a ring????

Mingyu: why not?

Joshua: rings are kind of a big deal

Minghao: yeah, look at our rings. They mean something. It’s very special and intimate to us

Mingyu: well he does mean something to me

Jeonghan: so did you choose one yet?

Mingyu: kind of. But I’m not sure

Seungkwan: where did you find it?

Mingyu: Cartier

Chan: I don’t expect anything less from our expensive man, mingyu hyung

Seungkwan: Pics!!!

Mingyu: I’ll send you a link

Mingyu: https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/wedding-bands/cartier-d-amour/b4093700-cartier-d'amour-wedding-band.html

Joshua: ….. it literally says the word ‘engagement’ right there

Jun: I’m a little more alarmed that it’s a ‘wedding band’

Mingyu: or this one https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/engagement-rings/love/n4250100-love-solitaire.html

Mingyu: I don’t know which one he’ll like more

Seungkwan: They always say in movies that you should ask the best friend of the person

Soonyoung: WE DON’T EXACTLY TALK ABOUT ENGAGEMENT RINGS WHEN WE HANG OUT SEUNGKWAN!!!

Seungkwan: Then maybe you’re not really wonwoo hyung’s best friend. It might be Jun hyung

Jun: I don’t know. We just watch Cream Heroes, feed cats and build cat puzzles when we hang out

Seungkwan: I don’t know what to say to that

Soonyoung: Does your best friend know what your ideal engagement ring is???

Seungkwan: Chan knows

Chan: I don’t know why I have this information. I’m not even your best friend

Vernon: I know

Seungkwan: oh

Seungkwan: CHANNNN YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!!!!

Vernon: Chan didn’t tell me. You did when you were drunk one time. I made a note of it

Chan: I hate this group chat when everyone’s being mushy and gross and in love

Mingyu: Are you guys going to help me choose one???

Seungcheol: Mingyu, for my sake can you think about marriage sometime farther in the future?

Vernon: LOL Seungcheol hyung's about to have a coronary over this

Mingyu: I’m not thinking about marriage!!!!

Jun: Everything you’re doing is saying otherwise

Seokmin: I like the second one

Jun: Really? I feel like the first one is more Wonwoo

Seungkwan: Let’s do a vote for it

Mingyu: You know what? No! I’ll decide on my own

Seungkwan: so how are you going to give it to him? Did you think of that?

Mingyu: … no. but I will

Chan: LMAO Wonwoo hyung asked to borrow Soonyoung hyung’s phone and he didn’t want to give him so he squeezed mustard all over it

Mingyu: This is getting ridiculous

Minghao: getting?? This turned into insanity the first time somebody through lettuce at Soonyoung hyung

Joshua: We’ll be there in 15mins. Doctor said that Jeonghan is okay

Seungcheol: Great! McDonald’s Line, head back to the airport please!

Soonyoung: Well we just got kicked out so, sure

Jihoon: Do I want to know?

Soonyoung: Food fight

Jihoon: You’re all so immature

Jun: We might need to change our clothes before we leave. I have ketchup and mustard all over me

Seungcheol: I really am about to have a heart attack

Seungcheol: Please hurry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are as always, much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Seventeen Group Chat

Jihoon: I’m letting you guys decide what hair colour I should get next. Pick one from the chart I sent

Seungkwan: Oh you really do love us!!!!

Jeonghan: Where are all the bright colours? These are just black, brown, red and blonde

Joshua: Yeah, I want to see you in like neon green or something

Jihoon: No. I don’t want to look radioactive

Seungkwan: But you had highlighter yellow hair tho…

Jeonghan: That colour really suited him

Vernon: LOL I second the green. I wanna see you look like ectoplasm

Jeonghan: The deep burgundy is nice

Jihoon: I had a colour similar to that already

Seungcheol: Get pillarbox red!!!!

Jeonghan: Really? You’re encouraging him to go with last year’s bad decision?

Seungcheol: I thought you said it looked good on me!!!

Jeonghan: I don’t remember saying that

Soonyoung: Go platinum!!!!

Soonyoung: It will be like a good omen so maybe one of albums will go platinum!!!

Joshua: That’s…..

Jihoon: I’ve made my decision

Jeonghan: ????

Jihoon: I’m going with the platinum

Seokmin: Oh, I see how it is. You were just waiting for Soonyoung hyung to choose one

Jihoon: I just liked that one the most

Soonyoung: I like you the most too

Jihoon: I was talking about the hair colour

Joshua: Does he refer to you as ‘that one’ often or something?

Soonyoung: Oh. You’re going to look so hot in it!!!

Mingyu: Why is Hansol on the floor pouting???

Vernon: Seungkwan isn’t talking to me

Chan: What did you do???

Vernon: I’m trying to figure that out now. I went to hug him and he just pulled away and went to his room

Mingyu: Alright. I’m gonna check on him

Chan: Did you forget to do something you said you’d do again? That’s usually it

Vernon: Crap!

Mingyu: He says he’s not telling you why he’s mad

Chan: What is it???

Vernon: I was supposed to meet him by the bus stop yesterday ‘cuz we were gonna go visit his sister. I forgot because I got so into making this song with Jihoon hyung

Mingyu: He says that’s not all of it

Chan: Wow you must have really screwed up ‘cuz he usually forgives you in like one second after a fight

Vernon: I think this might also be about last week when I stayed over at my parents’ house and didn’t tell him I wasn’t coming home and he ended up waiting all night for me

Jeonghan: You couldn’t text each other??? He was so worried! I had to stay up with him and convince him you weren’t dead in a ditch somewhere!

Vernon: Sorry hyung

Jeonghan: Just don’t do it again

Vernon: My phone died and I didn’t bother to charge it and then my dad and I were hanging out so I didn’t really get a chance

Jeonghan: It takes two seconds to send a message!

Mingyu: How are you going to make it up to him? He’s really angry this time.

Vernon: I should’ve apologized earlier

Chan: That’s not gonna work anymore. Step up your game!

Joshua: Go buy him that black tea he likes

Vernon: He doesn’t really like the black tea, he just drinks it because it’s healthier. What he really likes is the chocolate milkshake from that place

Joshua: Well, get him that

Vernon: Actually, can one of you guys go with me to the grocery?

Mingyu: What do you need?

Vernon: Crabs

Mingyu: What do u need crabs for???

Vernon: I’m gonna call his mom and find out how to make marinated crabs. It’s his favourite thing that his mom makes and he craves it when he misses her

Mingyu: Ok, let’s go!

 

30 Minutes later

Vernon: Wow, Mingyu hyung just about bought out the whole snack section at the store. I’ll send a pic

Jeonghan: You guys went for one thing!

Vernon: Nah, we ended up needing to buy lemons, scallions and ginger too. There are so many ingredients in his mom’s recipe and it’s going to take hours to make this. Also, I don’t know how to cut crabs

Seungcheol: Do not get injured! I will help you

Vernon: Thanks hyung

Mingyu: I’ll help too

Jeonghan: So many chocopies, honey butter chips, vegetable crackers, chocolate cereal and choco milk. Mingyu, why???

Mingyu: They’re for Wonwoo hyung

Jeonghan: What are you apologizing for?

Mingyu: Nothing. I just felt like buying him his favourite snacks

Jeonghan: But, so much of everything???

Mingyu: So, what?

Jun: Am I dreaming? I just walked into the kitchen and Hip Hop Unit is cooking together

Minghao: They’re all united by their love for Seungkwan

Jun: Is that Wonwoo I see chopping scallions???

Jun: I didn’t think he knew where the kitchen was

Jun: I asked him once to chop an onion for me ‘cuz I was busy at the stove and he said he had some knife related trauma

Minghao: LOL he just didn’t want to do it. I can’t believe you fell for that when we’ve all seen him use a knife before

Mingyu: Who do you think helps me chop things when I’m cooking?

Jun: Minghao

Minghao: I try to stay out of the way when Mingyu is in the kitchen. I like my body unharmed

Soonyoung: Oh, that’s where my cuddle buddy went

Mingyu: YOUR cuddle buddy???

Soonyoung: Don’t be so selfish Mingyu, we can share. You don’t see me being annoyed when Jihoonie cuddles with you instead of me.

Mingyu: Yes I do see you being annoyed

Minghao: We all do

Wonwoo: I’m no one’s cuddle buddy

Soonyoung: You’re my irreplaceable best friend!!!!

Mingyu: You’re the precious love of my life!!!!!

Minghao: You’re my Wonwoo hyung!

Jun: You’re Jeon Wonwoo!

 

15 mins later

Seungcheol: Ouch! That’s gotta hurt

Minghao: What happened to Mingyu?

Wonwoo: He cut two of his fingers on crab shells

Jihoon: SMH. Typical

Soonyoung: Want hyung to come kiss it better?

Wonwoo: He said no

Soonyoung: Sure, I believe you Jeon Wonwoo, lover of cats

Jun: You sure YOU don’t want to kiss it better, Jeon Wonwoo, lover of Mingyu?

Seungcheol: LOL he did. Mingyu was whining about it and he just dropped a fast kiss on his fingers

Soonyoung: Awwwww loveeeee

Jihoon: Speaking about love, Soonyoung come here, we need to talk

Jun: Wow smooth transition

Minghao: How did he make that sound both loving and ominous at the same time?

Vernon: WE’RE FINALLY DONE!!! I’VE NEVER BEEN SO NERVOUS DOING SOMETHING! Thank you to everyone that helped!

Seungcheol: Just go make up with him

Jeonghan: Yeah, when he’s down we’re all down. Good luck!

 

5 mins later

Chan: I hear crying

Jun: I heard squealing first

Wonwoo: I think that’s tears of happiness. He’s touched that Hansol went through so much effort for him

Seungkwan: Thanks guys

Vernon: We’re good now and I promise to be less forgetful

Seungkwan: I hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thanks for reading my fics and for your kudos and comments. I appreciate it all!  
> I really hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

Seventeen Group Chat

Soonyoung: LMAO 

Soonyoung: this girl on campus just asked me if I’m dating Mingyu!!!!

Seungkwan: HAHAHAHAHA

Seokmin: why would she think that???

Soonyoung: Bro, idk. I was just eating lunch with him and she came up to us and asked us

Soonyoung: She made mingyu choke on his eommuk

Seungcheol: WHAT DID YOU SAY???

Soonyoung: Yeah I told her I’m dating him

Seungcheol: KWON SOONYOUNG!!!!

Soonyoung: jk jk of course I didn’t say that. You want the company to kill me?

Jun: Why did she think you two were dating tho? Were you doing something gay?

Wonwoo: Aren’t they always?

Jun: *extra gay

Soonyoung: Idk. Is holding hands gay???

Soonyoung: hmmm she might’ve also seen him feeding me once

Soonyoung: Or it could be that time she saw him kiss me on the cheek

Jun: yeah I’d say all those things look gay to people who don’t know the both of you

Seungkwan: are you forgetting that they both are actually gay?

Joshua: Why do you guys even do all of that???

Soonyoung: sometimes we hold hands and walk each other to class and then mingyu kisses me goodbye

Seungkwan: y’all don’t hold jeonghan hyung’s hand and walk him to class too?

Soonyoung: I think we have classes on different days

Mingyu: I’ve never seen Jeonghan hyung on campus

Jeonghan: yeah I don’t hang out with those two. I like letting people think that I just have a business relationship with them and that we’re not friends in real life

Seungcheol: That’s our group’s image you’re playing with

Jeonghan: That’s the group’s image you’re playing with when you grope me in front of people too

Seungcheol: …………..

Seungkwan: HAHAHAHAHA

Jun: I made kimchi jeon this morning but it’s all gone….

Jeonghan: sorry jun. I packed it for lunch

Jun: it’s okay hyung

Mingyu: hey hyung, come hang out with us

Jeonghan: no thanks I’m hanging out with Kihyun hyung

Jeonghan: jun, he says your kimchi jeon tastes really good

Jun: oh tell him I said thanks

Minghao: Junnie is blushing rn

Seungkwan: you’ve gotta be kidding me

Seungkwan: another monsta x member??? Really jun hyung??? Are we not attractive enough for you?

Jun: I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!!!

Seungkwan: but you admit you have a crush on hoseok hyung???

Jun: …………………

Jun: I just find him attractive

Soonyoung: He’s hot. You’ve got good taste

Vernon: Yo Mingyu hyung! Guess what I’m doing right now?

Mingyu: idk. Writing a song?

Vernon: Nope. Guess again

Mingyu: making out with seungkwan?

Seungkwan: what is this game you two are playing?

Vernon: Nope. I’m cuddling with Wonwoo hyung

Mingyu: Hansol….

Vernon: It’s great! He has his hands around me, he’s playing with my hair, we’re listening to music…

Mingyu: HANSOL!!!!!

Soonyoung: Why is this making Mingyu so angry????

Vernon: this is revenge

Seungkwan: I’m really curious

Vernon: this is for the time he pushed me out of the couch and I fell and hurt my arm. I was just leaning over to ask wonwoo hyung a question. Why were you so triggered???

Seungcheol: Mingyu, you did what???

Mingyu: it was an accident!!!!

Vernon: no it wasn’t. that wasn’t the first time you pushed me away from him.

Seungkwan: oh my poor vernonie

Mingyu: Hansol, I’m sorry

Vernon: k. apology accepted

Vernon: but I’m still gonna cuddle with him. He’s too good at this playing with hair thing

Mingyu: I know!!! I wish I was you right now

Joshua: Mingyu, are you for real jealous?

Mingyu: No

Jeonghan: if that isn’t jealousy then I don’t know what is

Mingyu: ok I’m jealous sometimes… even though I know I have no reason to be

Soonyoung: is wonwoo not going to say anything?

Wonwoo: he knows he has no reason to be jealous

Seungkwan: awwwww

Jun: guess who I’m cuddling with right now?

Chan: is this a thing we’re doing now?

Seungkwan: Myungho hyung

Minghao: Never

Jun: no it’s Jihoonieeee

Soonyoung: WHAT???!!!

Mingyu: how do you like that feeling now?

Seungcheol: Baby, I’m at the front

Seungkwan: huh?

Seungcheol: sorry, wrong chat

Jeonghan: k I’m leaving to meet you now

Seungkwan: !!!!!

Seokmin: ‘Baby’???

Mingyu: LMAO Soonyoung hyung doesn’t know which message to focus on right now

Mingyu: he looks like he’s overloading

Soonyoung: HE PICKS YOU UP FROM SCHOOL???!!!!

Seungcheol: boyfriend duties

Soonyoung: WTHHHH THIS IS HOW YOU TELL US???

Jeonghan: You were going to be dramatic about it anyway

Seungkwan: I’d like to thank God, Jesus and Kakao Talk sunbaenim

Soonyoung: Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Jun. When I get home, we’re all cuddling!

Minghao: mingyu did you lose my phone case?

Mingyu: noooo

Minghao: is that the truth?

Mingyu: I didn’t lose it. Just misplaced it

Jun: are you talking about the couple phone cases you guys have?

Minghao: it’s not a ‘couple’ phone case

Mingyu: it’s a friendship phone case

Jun: whatever

Jun: mingyu didn’t misplace it. I thought it was his and put it in his desk drawer

Mingyu: ohhhh. I was planning to just give him my phone case and say that I broke mine

Minghao: I would’ve believed you

Mingyu: exactly

Seungkwan: I wish I had a couple phone case too

Mingyu: level up from your Samsung and you will

Minghao: we all already have the Vernon group phone case

Vernon: we have couple clothes. That’s enough

Seungkwan: oh yeah the plaid shirt

Soonyoung: you mean the bronzish plaid shirt?

Seungkwan: yeah

Soonyoung: I have that shirt too

Jun: Me too

Jun: Wonwoo has that shirt too. He gave his to the cats charity

Seungkwan: oh so that’s a group shirt now

Vernon: one day we’ll get rings

Soonyoung: we already have group rings

Soonyoung: wait

Soonyoung: oh I now understand what you mean

Mingyu: you’re both lucky seungcheol hyung isn’t seeing this group chat rn because he will freak out over any mention of marriage

Wonwoo: how do you know that?

Soonyoung: KIM MINGYU!!!!

Wonwoo: Soonyoung are you…..

Jihoon: what?

Mingyu: LMAO

Soonyoung: No I’m not planning on getting married!!!!

Jihoon: oh cool

Mingyu: LMAO he says ‘cool’

Soonyoung: KIM MINGYU!!!!

Mingyu: What?? I said it wasn’t a secret!!!

Mingyu: To clear things up, I also am not planning on getting married any time soon

Mingyu: to answer wonwoo hyung’s question, cheol hyung freaked out because I was considering getting you a ring as a present

Wonwoo: what are you getting me a present for??

Mingyu: did you forget?

Wonwoo: forget what?

Mingyu: OH MY GOD YOU FORGOT!!!

Wonwoo: ohhhh

Mingyu: YOU FINALLY REMEMBER???

Wonwoo: I didn’t forget

Mingyu: ok if that’s what you say

Wonwoo: I thought we agreed on no gifts

Mingyu: uhhh… I still felt like getting you something

Wonwoo: ok mingyu

Soonyoung: guess you're gonna have to go gift shopping too

Seokmin: oh my god you guys!!!! Guess what I just saw

Chan: Nope, I’m done with this game

Joshua: What?

Seokmin: it kind of changes things when you ask

Seokmin: but I’m gonna say it anyway

Seokmin: I just saw Joshua hyung help an old lady cross the road!!! He even carried her groceries for her

Seokmin: oh you all left the chat

Chan: great job Joshua hyung

Joshua: Thanks Chan

Seokmin: oh you’re all ignoring me

Soonyoung: we didn’t mean to!!!

Soonyoung: btw I’m coming home for my cuddles now!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is kinda boring but I still posted it. I hope I get my writing mojo back soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Seventeen Group Chat

Soonyoung: BITCH-

Soonyoung: I thought Wonwoo and Mingyu were annoying when they first got together

Soonyoung: BUT THEY’VE GOT NOTHING ON JEONGCHEOL

Seokmin: Did you walk in on them making out again?

Joshua: Was it in the supply closet?

Mingyu: WTH the supply closet that’s on the ground floor???

Mingyu: And we were not annoying

Soonyoung: No

Seokmin: the kitchen???

Joshua: Your room???

Soonyoung: No

Soonyoung: the studio

Seokmin: and Jihoon hyung didn’t kill them????

Seokmin: or he doesn’t know yet?

Soonyoung: oh no he knows!!! We were both in there, him recording some lyrics and me keeping him company when Jeonghan hyung decided to come in a share some lyrics he wrote.

Soonyoung: And of course Seungcheol hyung was right behind him! Hyung just plopped on a seat there and pulled Jeonghan hyung on top of him and kept distracting him till they started making out

Joshua: Are you sure Jihoon didn’t kill them?

Soonyoung: Nah he just kicked them out. You know he’s soft for both of them

Jihoon: Excuse me. I am soft for no one.

Wonwoo: Lies

Mingyu: You can’t fool us anymore. Maybe you could pretend to hate Soonyoung hyung just months ago but now you’re dating him! We know you’re soft for him!

Joshua: He’s soft for all of us. Remember what he said on SVT Club?

Mingyu: That everything he does is for us? That we’re his querencia? I will never forget that!

Jihoon: Wasn’t this a discussion about how our hyungs are disgusting???

Chan: I caught them making out in the living room but the most traumatizing part of all of this is Jeonghan’s hyung’s constant giggling

Joshua: Give him a break, he’s happy. We’re all at peace when he’s happy

Mingyu: I’m so glad he isn’t sexually frustrated anymore

Joshua: Ditto

Seungkwan: He was lowkey annoying when he wasn’t getting any

Wonwoo: have any of you walked in on seungcheol hyung choking him tho?

Seungkwan: oh no poor wonwoo hyung

Chan: like domestic violence or the other kind?

Seungkwan: what do you think Chan?

Soonyoung: Chan doesn’t need to know any of this!!!

Wonwoo: obviously the other kind. Jeonghan hyung hasn’t been able to look me in the eye since lol

Soonyoung: Thank god I haven’t walked in on you doing any kinky shit. You’re like a brother to me I’d have to bleach my eyes

Seungkwan: They’re too vanilla for that

Chan: Vanilla is amazing if you’re eating it with the right person

Wonwoo: ^

Mingyu: ^^

Soonyoung: Chan!!!

Chan: Hyung!!! I’m an adult!

Seungkwan: Shouldn’t you be playing some air hockey or something right now?

Chan: Myungho hyung and Junnie hyung ditched us and now Vernon hyung has fallen asleep

Jun: We didn’t ditch!!! We found a cute dog and now we’re petting it!

Seungkwan: How did Vernon manage to fall asleep at an arcade???

Chan: You know how he gets sometimes, his eyes just start glazing over and then it’s like you don’t exist

Wonwoo: lol at any moment Vernon is either 200% energetic or absolutely brain dead. There is no in between

Chan: I told him to just take a nap. I didn’t wanna scare the other people here with him staring into space

Chan: lol he’s sleep talking now

Soonyoung: he doesn’t usually do that

Soonyoung: Wait but since we have this opportunity ask him what his favorite part of me is?

Chan: Of you???

Seungkwan: what now?

Chan: He isn’t saying anything intelligible he’s just groaning

Soonyoung: Damn

Chan: Oh wait that’s moaning

Mingyu: LMAO Is he having a sexy dream about Seungkwan???

Chan: OMG I THINK HE IS. HE JUST MOANED SEUNGKWAN HYUNG’S NAME!!!!

Seungkwan: I’m gonna go die now

Soonyoung: LMAO

Chan: oh wait thank god

Chan: It’s not a sexy dream. He’s dreaming that Seungkwan hyung’s giving him a neck massage and he really hates it so he’s asking him to stop. He’s groaning cuz it hurts in the dream

Chan: I am relieved

Seungkwan: Why am I a lil disappointed?

Minghao: Just asked Seungcheol hyung to buy us beef for dinner and he said yes

Jihoon: What are we celebrating?

Jun: Nothing, we thought we’d just test our luck since he’s in such a good mood these days

Seungkwan: Quick! Everyone ask for something that you really want Seungcheol hyung to buy for you!

Jihoon: He’s not Santa. Plus he’s going to figure out what we’re doing so I’m not asking him for anything

Wonwoo: Speak for yourself. I just asked him to buy me a new phone case

Jihoon: He said yes?

Wonwoo: Yes

Seungkwan: We can do better that. A phone case is cheap

Soonyoung: Wonwoo is single handedly ruining Vernon’s phone case business

Wonwoo: Vernon’s lack of business knowledge is ruining his phone case business

Seungkwan: True. There’s at least one person in every entertainment company in Korea with his face on their phone and none of them paid for it

Jun: He really should sell them and we can save up the money from sales for a big vacation for all of us

Minghao: We can already afford a big vacation. Y’all just cheap

Seungkwan: We’re frugal. It’s different

Minghao: Cheap!

Seungkwan: Cheap is when Soonyoung hyung uses my moisturizer instead of his so he can save his even though WE GET IT FREE BECAUSE WE ENDORSE THAT BRAND!

Soonyoung: WELL THEN YOU CAN JUST GO GET MORE FOR FREE!!!

Seungkwan: AISH! Not the point!!!

Jeonghan: Hey Cheol look! The kids were talking bad about us behind our backs

Seungkwan: You’re on this group chat so that negates the whole point of that sentence

Jeonghan: Why are you getting sassy with me? Did I do something to hurt you Seungkwan? I apologize if I did. I didn’t mean to.

Mingyu: Hyung are you okay? You’re being a little sensitive right now.

Jeonghan: Thank you for asking Mingyu. I haven’t gotten proper sleep in a few days so I think that’s making me a little sensitive

Mingyu: But you’ve been locked up in your room for days

Jeonghan: I was doing other things

Mingyu: Oh. Right.

Seungcheol: Nice try kids but all you’re getting is beef for dinner. I’m not made of money

Seungkwan: Thanks dad

Soonyoung: ewww

Seungkwan: *hyung

Jeonghan: Seungkwan is my child now

Seungkwan: Thanks mom

Jeonghan: Do I look like a woman to you? I’m your dad!

Seungkwan: Sorry dad

Chan: WTH? 

Seungkwan: I feel like I was just tricked into something and I don’t know how to get out

Chan: It’s Jeonghan hyung. Of course you were. You’re on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you do!


	15. Chapter 15

LOCATION: HOTEL (DAY 1)

Seventeen Group Chat

Chan: Anybody wanna do a vlive with me?

Jeonghan: Later. I’m tired right now

Soonyoung: I need to take a shower first

Minghao: Same

Wonwoo: I need to sleep first

Jun: I’m Chinese

Seungkwan: ???

Minghao: What does that have to do with anything?

Jun: You always ask me to speak English when we do a vlive. We have an English line.

Chan: We won’t ask you. Seungkwan or Mingyu hyung can speak some English so we’ll ask them

Mingyu: Can’t. I’ve lost my voice

Seungkwan: What were you doing to lose your voice? 

Mingyu: …. We were on stage an hour ago for a two hour long concert…. I was singing

Mingyu: You could just ask our English line?

Soonyoung: I think they’re pretending to be asleep so they won’t have to reply to this chat

Seungkwan: Oh. I can’t either. I’m starving so I’m gonna eat

Minghao: Manager hyung left lots of fruits in my room if anyone’s interested

Soonyoung: I want bread! But save me a banana for dessert

Seungcheol: Mingyu, if your throat is hurting then why are you making so much noise in your room?

Minghao: He’s not in our room….

Mingyu: Wonwoo hyung kicked me in the stomach. I might be dyingggg

Seungkwan: I’m sure you did something to deserve it

Wonwoo: he tried to initiate a tickle fight and then lost

Jun: … so you kicked him?

Wonwoo: It was reflexive. I didn’t mean to

Seungkwan: Anyone wanna go for a nighttime stroll before we sleep?

Vernon: I’m up for it

Chan: Me too

Seungkwan: Meet me in front in 10

Seungcheol: Be safe, kids

Seungcheol: I’m gonna turn in

Jeonghan: Cheollie

Jeonghan: Cheollll

Jeonghan: CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!!!

Seungcheol: WHAT???

Jeonghan: Wanna exchange rooms?

Seungcheol: No but you can sleep in my room with me

Jeonghan: …. I want the room to myself

Seungcheol: Hard luck! Should’ve won at kawi, bawi, bo

Jeonghan: Cheollie please!!! I’ll wear that thing you like…

Seungcheol: … only for tonight. I want my room back tomorrow

Soonyoung: WHIPPED

Jeonghan: Fine. Thank youuuu. Love youuuu. You’re the best leaderrrrr

Soonyoung: Just looked into Wonwoo’s room and they’re still on their tickle fight. Looked brutal

Minghao: That better not be their idea of foreplay

Mingyu: He nearly pulled my hair out

Wonwoo: reflex

Wonwoo: This is what you get when you ask for a rematch at a tickle fight

Minghao: I’d say this is weird but I’ve witnessed years of your tickle fights in the practice room

Wonwoo: I always win so I don’t know why Mingyu even tries anymore

Mingyu: Digging in with your nails is not the same as tickling!!!

Wonwoo: you’re being a sore loser

Minghao: Mingyu just walked into our room looking like he lost a fight

Soonyoung: I never wanted to know what Mingyu’s post-sex hair looked like

Wonwoo: *post-tickle fight

Soonyoung: I’m sure it looks the same as now

Soonyoung: Bro, you really did a number on Mingyu. His keeps rubbing his chest

Wonwoo: He’ll live

Mingyu: SAY THAT TO MY NIPPLES!!!! THEY’RE STILL BURNING AFTER YOU PINCHED THEM SO HARD!!!

Soonyoung: Just go and let him kiss it better

Wonwoo: No. I’m gonna sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow Mingyu

Mingyu: Prepare yourself for retaliation!!!

Wonwoo: What you gonna do? Lose another tickle fight???

Mingyu: THIS B-

Mingyu: We’re going to the pool tomorrow so I’m sure you can guess what fate awaits you

Wonwoo: Jokes on you. I never get into the pool

Mingyu: Well, tomorrow you will

Wonwoo: Whatever you say

Mingyu: Good night babe. Dream of me

Wonwoo: Gross

Wonwoo: Good night doll

Minghao: WHIPPED

 

MAKNAE LINE GROUP CHAT

Vernon: I think someone is following us

Seungkwan: Hansol, that’s our own footsteps you’re hearing

Chan: No I think he’s right. Something just moved in the bush we just passed

Seungkwan: Maybe it’s a rabbit

Chan: why would there be a rabbit in a park???

Seungkwan: I don’t know. Jeonghan hyung is always seeing rabbits at the park

Seungkwan: CHAN DO NOT APPRAOCH THE BUSH!!!! WE DON’T WANT THEM TO KNOW WE’VE SEEN THEM!

Vernon: Is that why we’re not talking to each other out loud?

Seungkwan: Sigh. Yes.

Chan: You sighed out loud. You didn’t have to type it too

Vernon: They’re gonna think it’s weird that we’re not talking

Seungkwan: not if it’s a rabbit. I don’t think rabbits can understand weirdness. Do they even have emotions?

Vernon: How do you think they survive? Animals need to be able to identify weirdness or else they’ll die. If a lion was prowling around, I’m sure they’d think it’s weird and run or hide.

Chan: What would a lion be doing in a park?

Vernon: I’m just saying…

Seungkwan: I’d run and hide too if I saw a lion just walking around this park

Chan: Should we hide in the next bush and wait to see who it is?

Vernon: Yes

Seungkwan: Good idea Chan!

Seungkwan: We’ve been here for five minutes. My thighs hurt from crouching like this

Chan: What are you talking about? it’s just passed 1 minute

Seungkwan: That’s not what my thighs are saying!!!

Vernon: SHHH I hear footsteps

Seungkwan: I’m gonna peek out

Chan: Don’t be too obvious about it

Seungkwan: She definitely looks familiar…

Vernon: a fan?

Seungkwan: I think so

Seungkwan: Oh I know who it is now. That’s Jihoon hyung’s fan. She runs a fansite

Chan: OMG The one that stalks him???

Vernon: Oh yeah I remember her. She followed us when we went out to eat in Japan. We decided to order in the other days ‘cuz it was making hyung uncomfortable

Chan: Why’s she stalking us???

Vernon: She’s an equal opportunity stalker?

Seungkwan: She probably thought since you were out then hyung would be too since you guys go out to eat together a lot

Vernon: Probably

Chan: This is making me uncomfortable. Can we go back to the hotel now?

Seungkwan: Sure, Chan

 

Seventeen Group Chat

Seungkwan: That vlive was so uwu

Seokmin: UWU UWU

Chan: Thanks guys

Seungkwan: You were cute but we meant GyuHao

Chan: …. Most of the comments said that I was the cutest

Seungkwan: Brave of you to claim that when you did the vlive with Hoshi hyung

Soonyoung: I’m always cute

Seungkwan: ewwww

Vernon: You read that in his voice too?

Seungkwan: Yeah! I’m disturbed

Soonyoung: Soonyoungie kiyeoweo uwu uwu uwu

Seungkwan: LEAVE

Soonyoung: How’s your butt, Chan?

Jun: …weird question but ok?

Chan: Doesn’t hurt anymore. Mingyu hyung is lucky that I’m not a violent person

Seokmin: I’m sure it’s not as bad as what Jeonghan hyung does

Seungkwan: You right. I’m scarred for life

Seokmin: It feels like he’s ripping your butt cheeks apart when he grabs onto them

Jun: … we’re a weird group

Seungkwan: yes

Jun: I might be the most normal member in this group

Seungkwan: No. That honour goes to Myungho hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a hiatus from this to write 'Cupids' but now I'm back.
> 
> Will be updated on a weekly basis!


	16. Chapter 16

Seventeen Group Chat

Soonyoung: I have been fed!

Soonyoung: Our visual couple looked GOOD together today

Soonyoung: Good job you guys! Especially you Wonwoo. You didn’t make any mistakes like Mingyu did.

Seungkwan: they look good every day. It’s kind of irritating

Seungkwan: Has Mingyu ever even had a pimple in his life???

Seungkwan: Do you know how often I get pimples??? Every day!!!

Joshua: Drink water

Seungkwan: I try

Wonwoo: Thanks. It was fun.

Soonyoung: I noticed your hands weren’t shaking when you were MCing but you looked nervous before you went on

Wonwoo: Strangely enough my hands don’t shake when I’m nervous but they shake all the other time 

Mingyu: …. What mistake did I make???

Seungkwan: you forgot to call wonwoo hyung ‘hyung’ the second time you mentioned his name

Mingyu: maybe because I was nervous?

Mingyu: maybe because wonwoo is the worst at giving compliments and it blindsided me?

Seungkwan: being a mc is literally your job. Trust you to screw it up because wonwoo hyung was anywhere in your vicinity

Seungcheol: At least it wasn’t as bad as ‘s-s-say the name’

Jeonghan: SHUT IT

Joshua: He officially made it a thing now so we can’t call it a mistake anymore

Wonwoo: how am I bad at giving compliments? I said you were tall

Mingyu: that’s not a compliment. That’s like if I said ‘you have a face’

Seungcheol: the script literally said ‘give each other two compliments’. You could’ve decided what you wanted to say before hand

Mingyu: yeah like I did. I said that your voice melts hearts

Wonwoo: well that’s the truth

Seungkwan: smh. Your ego

Seungcheol: at least there isn’t an article out this time about mingyu being disrespectful

Mingyu: just because I forgot to use ‘hyung’??? Why should we pretend we talk like that to each other when we don’t???

Mingyu: And I was flustered ok. The love of my life was complimenting me in front of the world

Seungkwan: calm down all he said was that you were tall

Mingyu: He said I was handsome too!!! And that I had a nice voice

Wonwoo: glad you remembered

Seungcheol: just remember to use ‘hyung’ when addressing us in front of the cameras. I can’t have people thinking that y’all are disrespectful

Seungkwan: yes, boss

Joshua: remember when there was that article about us being ‘too gay’?

Jeonghan: I do. For some reason I was like the face of that article

Joshua: That’s because you tried to kiss me during the pepero game…

Seungkwan: and you had long hair… ‘twas a dark time

Jeonghan: I hate that damn game!!!

Seungcheol: All rookies have to play that game to get those fans that like shipping

Seungkwan: I’m glad we don’t have to do that anymore

Soonyoung: of course you are. You nearly cried one time when I had to do it with Hansol. You kept pushing us apart and we couldn’t play

Seungcheol: Hansol tried to break it up the one time I had to do with Seungkwan too

Mingyu: Minghao is the best at that sort of game though, paper passing, pepero, you name it

Soonyoung: if by best you mean most aggressive… I was always afraid he’d bite my lips off

Minghao: it’s just a game it’s not like I was trying to kiss any of you

Seungcheol: but would you kiss us if we asked?

Jeonghan: why are you asking for a kiss when I was willing to give you one and you just panicked and ran away?

Seungcheol: That’s different!!!! Ask me when we’re off camera

Minghao: sure. You guys are my family too

Jun: THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU SAY WHEN I ASK FOR A KISS!!!

Minghao: well… it’s you

Jun: :(

Soonyoung: Hao kissed me on the cheek once

Minghao: Hyung, that’s because you have cute cheeks

Mingyu: Hao kissed me on my forehead once

Minghao: I claim temporary insanity

Chan: Did you guys know that I grew a few centimetres this year???

Soonyoung: Congrats Chan! You’ll be taller than Wonwoo in no time

Mingyu: I’ll still be the tallest

Chan: well I don’t want to look like a giant tree so I’m content being shorter than you

Mingyu: :(

Seungkwan: I grew too. Hansol too

Mingyu: I did too

Jihoon: You’re so selfish

Mingyu: What do you want me to do??? Chop off 5cm of my height and give it to you???

Jihoon: Yes

Seungkwan: You can chop off that 5cm from your head ‘cuz you don’t seem to be using it often

Wonwoo: LOL

Jun: Mingyu still wears insoles… you guys realise that right?

Jihoon: That’s because he’s inconsiderate

Seungkwan: I saw a fancam of our performance from today and he looks a whole head taller than wonwoo hyung. We know you’re not that much taller than him!

Soonyoung: Wonwoo looks like he’s shrinking some days so it’s hard to compare their heights sometimes

Seokmin: Don’t mean to interrupt but I need someone to come save me?

Seungcheol: Where are you?

Jeonghan: What’s going on?

Seokmin: Got accosted by one of Seungkwan’s fanboys

Seungkwan: OMG ARE YOU HURT???

Seokmin: No. He just won’t stop asking questions about you and I don’t know how to get out of this conversation

Jihoon: …that’s what you need saving from?

Seungkwan: What kind of questions?

Seokmin: He wants to know what your favourite fruit is. And your favourite Japanese dish? And how many kids you want to have in the future

Jihoon: this isn’t actually sensitive information… you can just tell him

Seokmin: I will once he stops monologuing about how perfect seungkwan is

Seungkwan: Oh what is he saying????

Seokmin: Your eyes shine like stars in the night sky

Chan: Wow Hyung’s fan is really romantic

Seokmin: he says your laughter is like a spring breeze. I wanna laugh but that will be rude

Jihoon: LMAO

Seungkwan: oh. That’s so sweet. Tell him I said thanks

Seokmin: Come save me and you can tell him yourself!

Mingyu: How long has he been talking to you?

Seokmin: About 45mins I think

Jihoon: Seokmin…

Jihoon: I’m going to call you now and then you answer the phone and tell him that you have to leave now. Understood?

Seokmin: Thanks hyung


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen Group Chat

Mingyu: Seungcheol hyung, you uploaded your stalker pics to the wrong google drive

Seungcheol: Dammit! Why did you use my computer and not log out??? That’s how I accidentally uploaded it to yours

Mingyu: Sorry. But don’t go through my stuff if you’re on it right now

Seungcheol: Afraid I’ll find your Wonwoo stalker pics collection??

Mingyu: I don’t have one

Seungcheol: Why you lying??? I’m on your account right now. I can see them

Mingyu: I’m on my account right now too. Do you want me to expose to everyone how many pics you have of Jeonghan hyung???

Seungcheol: Why do you have a ten minute video of wonwoo smiling and laughing? There’s literally nothing else happening in this video. That’s kinda creepy

Mingyu: Why do you have 30 pics of Jeonghan hyung wearing a cat headband???

Seungcheol: Do not watch the video!!!!

Mingyu: Too late… I wish I could unhear Jeonghan hyung meowing like a cat

Seungkwan: O.O

Jeonghan: it was a dare…

Mingyu: Cheol hyung dared you to act like a cat?

Jeonghan: he said it was cute

Mingyu: well it was cute right up until his hands moved from petting your head to other places

Seungcheol: You did not watch the whole video!!!!

Mingyu: I didn’t. I would like to live the rest of my life at peace that I didn’t see what was about to happen

Minghao: Mingyu, the manager brought the car already. When are we leaving?

Mingyu: Now. Who wants to ride with me? Meet me downstairs

Soonyoung: I’ve got Jihoonie, Jun and Seokmin with me

Chan: Jeonghan hyung, Joshua hyung, Seungkwan hyung and Vernon hyung are riding with me

Seungcheol: Wait… I thought I was riding with you

Chan: the car is full already. You’ll have to go with Mingyu hyung

Mingyu: alright, let’s get this show on the road!

 

1hr later

Seungcheol: Wonwoo already ate all our honey butter chips…. We’re out of snacks

Seungkwan: is that all you guys packed?

Wonwoo: I brought those chips… besides you told to me to keep eating so I won’t fall asleep

Seokmin: Our car is having the most fun

Jun: It’s like a live concert in here

Seokmin: We packed a bunch of musical instruments

Jihoon: We have Joshua’s Barbie toy guitar and maracas

Seokmin: and my loudspeaker!

Seungcheol: did you guys pack snacks?

Jun: we had a 2L bottle of coke but it’s finished already

Jihoon: and seokmin forgot the snacks at the dorm

Seungkwan: hyung, we have lots of snacks

Seungcheol: let’s stop for a while somewhere to stretch our legs and you can give us some of those snacks

Vernon: in a minute. We’re playing truth or dare and Jeonghan hyung has to stick his head out of the window with his tongue lolling out for three minutes. When time’s up we’ll let you guys know

Wonwoo: someone take a video so I can use it for our MV please

Seungkwan: will do hyung. I’ll take videos of all the funny dares

Vernon: Joshua just got dared by Jeonghan hyung to give himself a hickey

Seungcheol: that obviously can’t go in the video

Joshua: Vernon just got dared to eat a slice of cake with his hands behind his back

Jihoon: that better not be the slice of cake I was saving for myself

Joshua: I think it is

Jihoon: at least leave some for me

Seungkwan: hyung, do you really want cake that has hansol’s slobber all over it???

Jihoon: I just want cake

Seungcheol: You guys are making me hungry

Seungkwan: we’ve finished playing. Let’s pull over now

 

¼ hr later

Seungkwan: does this trip have a destination?

Seungcheol: you’re asking now???

Wonwoo: Mingyu said Soonyoung and Chan were in charge of planning it

Seungkwan: Chan said he doesn’t know anything about that

Jihoon: soonyoung didn’t plan anything either

Seungkwan: so… lemme get this straight… we’re just driving aimlessly?

Wonwoo: looks like it

Joshua: chan says he’s just following mingyu’s car. He thought mingyu was planning the trip

Minghao: I know a nice park we can go to that’s not far away

Jeonghan: let’s go there then

Seungkwan: how do you always know places in korea better than us?

Minghao: it’s a popular park for photographers. I always wanted to go there and take some photos

Vernon: is there going to be food there?

Minghao: I don’t think so

Minghao: we’re here

 

1hr later

Seokmin: hypothetically, if one were to break a branch off a tree in a protected park… is that a crime?

Joshua: I think so

Vernon: it might be

Seokmin: …ohhhh

Mingyu: Seokmin, are you a criminal now???

Seungkwan: OMG Are we hanging out with a wanted criminal???

Seokmin: I didn’t do it!!!! Jihoon hyung did!!!

Soonyoung: if they dust the branch for fingerprints they’re gonna find yours too. You’re the one holding it

Joshua: was there a reason why you guys decided to destroy nature?

Seokmin: Jihoon hyung has a tennis ball but we didn’t have a bat to play with it…

Mingyu: so you destroyed an endangered tree that there is only one of in the entire world?

Jeonghan: you destroyed a whole habitat? Do you know what that does to the whole food web? Some animals will go extinct as a result now

Seokmin: OMG REALLY???

Seokmin: Should we go to the police???

Seokmin: We didn’t do it on purpose!!! We didn’t know!!!

Seokmin: Jihoon hyung isn’t even panicking a bit. He might go to jail!!!

Seungcheol: guys, knock it off before seokmin starts crying

Chan: they’re just joking seokmin hyung. You’re not going to jail.

Wonwoo: Look around you, there are hundreds of the same type of tree

Chan: are you guys ready to head back?

Mingyu: yep

 

½ hr later

Jeonghan: we should stop for food

Seungkwan: yeah I’m hungry too. I thought these bananas would fill me up but it didn’t

Seungcheol: I ate so much of those sour tangerines and now my stomach hurts

Jihoon: Soonyoung needs a pee break

Wonwoo: I’m still full

Jeonghan: because you finished a whole bag of chocolate animal crackers

Jun: lol Soonyoung asks if you’re pregnant ‘cuz you’ve been eating so much

Wonwoo: if soonyoung needs an anatomy lesson so bad he can just ask jihoon

Jun: he says sexual frustration makes people overeat too

Wonwoo: tell him it’s not his business whether I’m getting laid or not

Jun: he says you should stop talking about your love life so much then if it’s not his business

Wonwoo: when do I ever?

Seungcheol: lol mingyu just asked if you guys have slumber parties to talk about your love lives

Seokmin: he’s the one who constantly talks about his love life on the 97line group chat. BamBam is considering banning the topic because he’s overdoing it

Jihoon: Soonyoung says to stop looking at mingyu all gooey eyed all the time ‘cuz it’s annoying

Wonwoo: then shouldn’t he do the same when it comes to you???

Joshua: wow we separate you guys for one trip and this is what we get

Jihoon: Soonyoung says that he and Wonwoo aren’t as co-dependent as Vernon and Seungkwan are

Seungkwan: I am my own man. I don’t need no man. But I love one man.

Jeonghan: You literally threw a tantrum when you thought Vernon was going to end up in the other dorm

Jeonghan: you’re literally a point in Cheol’s diary about how to be a good leader

Seungkwan: we have our own point???

Seungcheol: yes, it says, ‘Never separate Vernon and Seungkwan’

Jeonghan: and he made sure to let to managers know about that rule too. Why do you think we let Vernon be when he’s always hanging with our unit?

Vernon: we won’t die if we’re apart for a few hours

Seungkwan: we might if it’s more than 24hrs hansol!!!

Jeonghan: I rest my case

Jihoon: we’re close to the dorm now. Let’s just go home and order food instead of going to a restaurant

Jeonghan: I agree. Time for my nap

Jun: All in all, a successful trip

Seungkwan: Saved by Myungho hyung!

Joshua: even though seokmin may have committed a felony

Seokmin: hyung….

Joshua: jk


	18. Chapter 18

Seventeen Group Chat

Soonyoung: Every portrait that is painted with feeling is a portrait of the artist, not of the sitter

Seungkwan: ???

Jihoon: Have you been reading, Soonyoung?

Chan: Soonyoung hyung can read???

Soonyoung: I meant to send that to Wonwoo

Soonyoung: heyyy i'm the one who never missed school when we were trainees even though i had to leave at 5a.m. every morning to travel while you, Lee Chan would go back to sleep and miss you alarm and not go to class even though your school was close by

Seungkwan: ugh how many times will you tell this story??? we've heard it a million times. get over it. you're out of school now

Wonwoo: I’m surprised you actually take my book recommendations seriously

Soonyoung: Was in the mood to do some light reading

Chan: are you trying to change your image?

Soonyoung: No I sent that because it describes Wonwoo

Wonwoo: how?

Mingyu: he doesn’t paint?

Soonyoung: no but he is into photography these days and most of his pictures are about mingyu

Mingyu: …what does it say about me that most of my pictures are of myself?

Chan: that you’re obsessed with yourself obviously

Jihoon: not surprised

Wonwoo: i’m not obsessed with mingyu

Wonwoo: but everyone knows I love mingyu so?

Soonyoung: I was just pointing that out!!!

Chan: are you sure? Because I feel like the only reason you sent that was for us to know that you read

Soonyoung: I can read!!! I’m not obsessed with it but I can read!

Wonwoo: you posted that here to clown me but look at how fine it’s worked out for you

Wonwoo: Thanks Chan

Chan: no problem, hyung

Wonwoo: so how are you enjoying ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’?

Soonyoung: That Henry dude is the best! He has the right idea about life!

Wonwoo: …maybe I should’ve suggested something different

Mingyu: no time for regrets. Now, come take a picture of me by this cool graffiti wall

Jihoon: is this all you guys do on dates now? Take pictures of mingyu?

Mingyu: I have a responsibility to my Instagram followers

Seungkwan: wow looking at your IG you can see how wonwoo hyung’s skills have improved so much

Wonwoo: thanks, boo

Jihoon: what’s your favourite picture you’ve taken, wonwoo?

Wonwoo: the one that mingyu captioned ‘happy <3’

Soonyoung: you could feel the love in that pic

Wonwoo: that’s why it’s my favourite

Mingyu: that’s my favourite one too because you make me happy <3

Wonwoo: <3 same

Seungcheol: have you guys started deciding what you wanna do for our Christmas vlive yet?

Seungkwan: I’m still trying to forget about the Halloween vlive so… no

Vernon: it wasn’t that bad

Chan: you’re so positive. How? Teach me? I didn’t want to be freaking Pikachu!!! Seriously, teach me!!!

Seungkwan: I DON’T WANT ANYONE TO EVER MENTION ANPANMAN TO ME EVER AGAIN!!! YOU HEAR ME??? NEVER!!!

Joshua: I have to disagree with Vernon. It was so bad I thought it was just a rehearsal!

Seungkwan: I’m sure next year lots of people are gonna want to go as Pikachu though, Chan. You were ahead of the trend

Seungcheol: let’s leave that in the past and move on

Seungkwan: You can’t seriously tell me you were happy being Chucky???

Seungcheol: sigh. No. but at least Myungho looked good

Seungkwan: Myungho hyung always looks good

Soonyoung: Jihoon looked so cuteeeeee

Mingyu: I’m surprised he wasn’t embarrassed about dressing up as Po

Jihoon: What’s there to be embarrassed about? I looked cute

Seungcheol: our staff did their best with the limited time they were given

Jeonghan: yeah and now we have a month to prepare for the Christmas vlive so this one will be better

Soonyoung: should we do a year-in-review thingie again?

Seokmin: with santa costumes

Seungcheol: we’ve done that before

Jihoon: Flower choreography video in santa suits as a special gift?

Wonwoo: we could finally play a full mafia game. I think the fans have been wanting to see that

Mingyu: yeah that sounds like a good idea

Joshua: sources tell me that what the fans really want is for us to release our solo songs

Jeonghan: sources? You mean the fans you follow on stan twt or whatever you call it?

Joshua: yes

Seungkwan: what has the chatter been about lately?

Vernon: like you don’t know. You’re on stan twt as much as Josh is

Seungkwan: you know it wouldn’t kill you to see what the fans are saying once in a while

Vernon: no thanks I’d rather not know

Seungkwan: If you guys want an update all I can say is that they’re obsessed with Wonwoo hyung’s perm these days

Seungkwan: I may have saved some of the pics myself

Mingyu: when I asked him to try a new hairstyle I didn’t expect that…

Joshua: are you regretting it?

Mingyu: so muchhhh

Wonwoo: why?

Mingyu: ugh ‘cuz it makes me feel all squishy inside when I see youuuu and then I can’t stop wanting to hug you

Wonwoo: you could just hug me when you have the urge you know

Mingyu: sure, I believe that

Wonwoo: you’re hugging me right now and I’m letting you

Mingyu: put away your phone and return the hug then

Wonwoo: later, guys

Jihoon: whipped

Jeonghan: how about we surprise carats by… not doing a vlive?

Joshua: Jeonghan, really?

Seungcheol: vetoed. We have a lot to be thankful for this year so we’re doing something

Seungkwan: wow, Jeonghan hyung, you’re always the one pretending to care so much about carats and you don’t wanna do something?

Jeonghan: I do care!!! I just think Carats should spend the holidays with their families and we shouldn’t distract them during such a time

Seungcheol: you’re so full of crap sometimes

Jeonghan: don’t front. You love me

Seungcheol: I only love angel Jeonghan who takes care of the members and listens to their concerns and comforts them

Jeonghan: lies. You like it when I’m naughty too. In fact I think you prefer me that way :D

Joshua: May I remind you all that this is a group chat

Mingyu: there’s nothing that any of you can say here that will surprise me anymore

Soonyoung: we have no boundaries and I find that I like it that way

Seungkwan: FREE CONCERT

Seungcheol: I wanna see you go up to the CEO and suggest that. Really, I will pay to see you to do that.

Seungkwan: I wish he loved me that much

Mingyu: he should, we’re his cash cow

Jeonghan: you’re the only cow here :P

Mingyu: I was going to bring home beef but if that’s how you’re treating me I guess I won’t

Soonyoung: NOOOOOO

Seungkwan: MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!

Jeonghan: cows are beautiful creatures that produce milk that we all needed to grow into healthy humans and they provide good meat to nourish us as adults. Being called a cow is not an insult. Shame on you for thinking that cows are disgraceful.

Mingyu: ....fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a while. how have you guys been? 
> 
> Any fans of 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' here? That's one of my fave books!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

Seventeen Group Chat

Jun: …why are Seokmin and Seungkwan slow dancing in the living room?

Joshua: don’t they usually do that?

Jun: no it’s usually interpretive dance

Soonyoung: We got invited to perform at another wedding, a staff member’s sister is getting married and they wanted to learn to slow dance since we’re staying for the whole thing so I’m teaching them

Jun: that doesn’t look like any kind of slow dancing I’ve ever seen… should they be standing that close?

Joshua: No, you’re supposed to leave room for Jesus

Jun: what???

Vernon: it means that they shouldn’t be standing so close to each other

Joshua: lol u jealous?

Vernon: no…

Soonyoung: they’re nearly done with the lesson so don’t be

Vernon: I could’ve sworn I taught Seungkwan how to slow dance like 2yrs ago

Seungkwan: OMG Are you really jealous??? I just needed a refresher

Vernon: I’M NOT

Seungkwan: omg where are you??? I’m coming to kiss you

Vernon: sigh… I’m not at the dorm :(

Seungkwan: that sucks :( babe, I miss u

Soonyoung: wth you just saw each other this morning, also get out of the group chat

Wonwoo: lol why are you so grumpy?

Soonyoung: Jihoon banned me from his room ‘cuz he said I was distracting him from writing

Wonwoo: what did you do?

Soonyoung: I swear I wasn’t doing anything!!!

Wonwoo: you must’ve ‘cuz I know he always likes having you next to him when he’s working

Seungkwan: maybe he finds you distracting now since you guys are dating and he’d rather be doing other things with you in the studio than writing music ;)

Jihoon: Stop putting words in my mouth

Soonyoung: Jihoonie, is Seungkwan right???

Jihoon: I didn’t say anything

Seungkwan: See, I’m right

Soonyoung: Open the door! It’s me who’s knocking

Jihoon: No way, I’ll see you when I’m done

Soonyoung: What will I do till then??? You work for hours!

Seungcheol: Come with us to escape room place if you want

Soonyoung: Nooooo, I wanna stay with Jihoon

Jihoon: Just go, please. I’ll let you record the demo for this song if you stop bothering me

Seungkwan: He’ll go if u admit that he’s a distraction to you now because you LOOOOOVE him

Jihoon: …..

Jihoon: fine

Seungkwan: you have to actually say the words

Jihoon: I love you. Now, go.

Seungkwan: O.O

Soonyoung: I LOVE YOU MOREEE

Soonyoung: Alright, I’m going. Wait for me guys

 

½ hr later

Jeonghan: guess who we bumped into at the escape room

Chan: Is it Moonbin hyung??? He promised me he was gonna invite me to go with him. Can’t believe he betrayed me

Seungkwan: why are you poaching my friends???

Chan: He’s the one who befriended me

Seungkwan: I don’t believe you

Chan: So he didn’t tell you he invited me out to eat with him, Soohyun and Rocky hyung

Seungkwan: WTH!!! I WASN’T INVITED!!!

Chan: Don’t lie. You were. Instead you went somewhere with Vernon hyung

Seungkwan: oh that was the day I went to see my new brother

Jun: Is it Yanan? I miss him 

Jeonghan: Nope

Jun: :(

Jeonghan: Hint, one of them is a hottie and the other one looks like Clifford the big red dog

Jun: wonwoo and mingyu?

Mingyu: wow you guys must really love me

Minghao: how did junnie derive that answer from that description though?

Mingyu: I can’t believe that’s what Jun hyung thinks of me

Jun: I don’t!!!

Jeonghan: why is he acting so offended when he said that he likes it when carats call him a ‘large sized dog’?

Wonwoo: Mingyu is the most good-looking person in this group

Soonyoung: we know, don’t rub it in

Wonwoo: I didn’t type that. Mingyu did.

Mingyu: just for this I’m ditching y’all. Minghao let’s bounce

Wonwoo: you’re ditching me too???

Mingyu: sorry babe but yes

Seungcheol: so Junnie, are you going to stay at the dorm all day?

Jun: yes

Seungcheol: You know I think you should take full advantage of this free day that’s hard to come by and go outside and get some fresh air

Jun: … I’d rather stay inside

Jihoon: Honestly, you guys are insane for willingly going out in this cold weather!

Wonwoo: he can get some fresh air if he opens a window. He doesn’t need to go out

Jeonghan: I can see now why Mingyu has taken extreme measures to get you out of the apartment

Wonwoo: A video message? He’s been saying the same thing to me for years, a public shaming won’t suddenly inspire me to take up boxing or collecting miniature objects or whatever his idea of a hobby is

Soonyoung: he nags because he loves you and you really should listen to him

Jun: Mingyu and Seungkwan’s messages were so long that everyone who went after them were timed. I didn’t get to say all that I wanted to.

Jun: Not gonna lie, Seungkwan’s message made me tear up a little bit

Jihoon: Soonyoung unwillingly called me his friend and implied that we get paired up too often… I laughed my ass off at that

Soonyoung: I don’t know how to pretend that I’m not in love with you!!!

Jihoon: so you pretended that we’re not that close?

Joshua: Mingyu’s was the funniest ‘cuz he couldn’t stop talking about Wonwoo and he mentioned twice that they’re gonna be together forever and tacked on an ‘I love you’ at the end

Seungcheol: That was so not the time or the place but Mingyu really can’t help it sometimes

Mingyu: I can’t say those things to his face!!! It’s embarrassing!

Soonyoung: The duo portion is definitely on the list of ‘most awkward interviews we’ve done’

Seungkwan: Agreed!

Joshua: Jeonghan and I made the atmosphere better for ourselves

Seungcheol: That’s ‘cuz y’all lied about most of your answers

Joshua: You’re right. My favourite song is actually Rocket

Soonyoung: Wonwoo had his heart eyes on for the entire of the duo interviews. BIG UWU

Wonwoo: This is coming from Mr.’Genius Songwriter’???

Soonyoung: My man is a genius! And the entire world needs to know it!

Seungcheol: Wonwoo always looks at Mingyu like that. It’s his only weakness

Mingyu: Since we’re on this topic… WHY DIDN’T YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME THAT WONWOO WAS THE MAFIA????

Seungcheol: because he’s all you see so we can’t trust your opinion

Mingyu: That’s exactly why you should trust my opinion!!! I know every one of his facial expressions!!!

Chan: yeah but you didn’t even look at the rest of us

Mingyu: ‘CUZ I KNEW IT WAS HIM!!!

Seokmin: Why was Mingyu so offended that we think he’s the best eater though?

Jihoon: I know right! His insta is 50% pictures of food!

Seungcheol: He just pouted about it so Wonwoo would come to his defence

Minghao: You’ve been accusing people of being defensive a lot lately…

Seungcheol: Are you still mad about that???!!! I WAS RIGHT!!!! JUN WAS THE MAFIA!

Minghao: I can’t take that accusation lying down when you think we have good chemistry!!!

Jeonghan: I can’t believe that my own man doesn’t know me… I was so disappointed

Seungkwan: Exactly! Jeonghan hyung would choose the most unlikely ones, the ones he doesn’t usually choose for anything

Jeonghan: Seungkwan is the only person who knows me

Seungkwan: Love you hyung

Soonyoung: You guys really do have great chemistry btw. You should date. LOL

Seungcheol: ^ I would support that

Jun: I think now might be the right time Haohao…

Minghao: ugh

Minghao: Fine

Minghao: Jun and I are dating

Seungkwan: When did this happen???? We live together! How did I not realise???

Soonyoung: So this is the real reason why Jun is always in Minghao’s room…

Jun: …. Yes

Jun: We got closer when we started to go to China together for CYZJ. I guess all those years of annoying him with my antics to get his attention finally worked.

Minghao: You guys know I’ve always relied on Junnie a lot. Well feelings just happened after a while. He has these serious moments where he comforts me when things get hard and always stays by my side and says the right things to give me confidence when I’ve lost mine… and I just found myself falling

Seungkwan: I’m cryingggg

Soonyoung: My babies are all grown up and saving China with their love

Chan: Aww this is cute. So many new relationships happened this year. I’m proud of you hyungs growing up and finding love

Jeonghan: Should we set up Seokmin and Joshu then… since they’re the only single ones…

Seungcheol: Jeonghan NO!

Jeonghan: Jeonghan YES!

Seungcheol: I want no part of this

Jeonghan: We’re a team Cheol, what I do, you do. That’s how this relationship works

Seungkwan: That reminds me… I heard you guys went on a date without telling us but a fan saw you guys

Seungcheol: Are you our manager? Do we need to report everything we do back to you?

Seungkwan: Well I’m sorry about being concerned

Jeonghan: Our managers went with us so it’s not like anyone’s gonna think it’s a date

Seungkwan: Ok, I was just making sure I didn’t need to do any damage control

Seungcheol: Are you Pledis staff or a member of this group?

Seungkwan: With Pledis’ lack of management I have to be both if I want this group to succeed

Joshua: Jihoon and Soonyoung say that all the time

Jihoon: if we couldn’t take care of ourselves we’d be back in that green basement

Joshua: Agreed!

Jeonghan: We've gotta leave our phones at the desk now that we're going in 

Seungkwan: See you guys later 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I really wanted to leave this fic in 2018 so that's exactly why I'm ending it at 19 chapters.
> 
> 2\. I felt like I lost my sense of joy and humour while writing this fic because uni depresses me so much so the last couple of months was crappy
> 
> 3\. Thank you to all that left kudos and comments. I had lots of fun writing this fic.


End file.
